


Meeting His Master

by kougaslover



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, D/s, Enemas, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaslover/pseuds/kougaslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha takes a big step and meets the love of his life in the process.  Question is, will his new found relationship be one that's made to last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting His Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is an Inuyasha/Kouga centered story of mine. I've uploaded further chapters on other sites and will be doing so here. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

In the dim of a still hot, humid August night, a light silver Subaru pulled up the driveway of a rather impressive three story home, the smooth pavers producing just the lightest disturbance under the tires of the Impreza WRX STI.

Behind the wheel, a somewhat nervous, somewhat apprehensive, extremely excited half demon pushed the clutch in, shifting into neutral as the car rolled to a stop behind a bright red BMW M3 coupe. Shifting back into first, the hanyou pulled the handbrake, killed the lights and the radio, and shut the car off.

Getting out, the dog demon locked the car and walked up the stone pathway towards the front door of the small mansion, lead filling his stomach. This was really it, he was about to come face to face with a stranger he’d met online, in an ad no less.

He was about to walk in to what would hopefully be the start of a whole new chapter of his life. Or, potentially the end of his life, if he were to believe the doubting little voices in his head. But, he dismissed them; he knew the man the house belonged to, they’d conversed via e-mail for weeks before arranging their little meeting. The hanyou knew what lay inside the house, knew who he was about to meet.

He was going to meet his master.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga Kamuto stepped from his shower, steam clouding the room, gently hugging the contours of his still heated, tan flesh. Grabbing a towel, he began to wipe himself down, drying his body before wringing out his hair.

Stepping to the fogged over mirror, he wiped it away, turning on the fan and cracking the door to let the steam clear out. As the glass cleared, he gazed at his own reflection for a minute. All six feet, three inches of wolf demon in all his naked glory.

Brushing his hair out, the ookami considered leaving it down but decided against it. An air of professionalism would be best, at least for their first meeting. Finding some underwear and a pair of jeans, Kouga covered his lower half, slipping the briefs on before stepping into one of his more fitted pairs of jeans, showing the muscular thighs and firm rear that capped his well-developed and densely muscled core.

Going through his closet, the youkai settled on a simple, elegant, professional shirt. A black silk button down, with a nice collar and a broad cut to the shoulders, defining his own expansive back and shoulders.

Tucked into his jeans with a belt, the shirt was soon matched by a pair of black boat shoes and his watch, a gleaming silver Rolex. Going back to the mirror, Kouga pulled his hair up into a tight ponytail, letting it lay against his neck and back as he looked himself over.

Deciding he liked the way he looked came just in time, as the doorbell let loose with its soft chime; his guest had arrived. Inuyasha Takahashi, or at least that had been the name he’d been given in their correspondence.

Walking down to the front door, Kouga checked himself over once more and opened it, ready to meet the hanyou that had been haunting his dreams. While they’d never exchanged any pictures, figuring it was better to meet in real life to see each other, the dog’s stats had said enough.

Though, as he came face to face with the hanyou, standing on his doorstep in jeans and a red T-shirt, he realized the stats had told him nothing. There was no way to describe the half-dog, half-human standing before him, except maybe…perfect.

“Inuyasha?”

“Y-yeah, Kouga I presume?”

“Nice to finally meet you in the genuine. Come on in.”

“Thanks.”

Inuyasha stepped inside with hesitant steps and Kouga gently swung the door closed behind him. Shutting it, he threw the deadbolt and the regular lock, and then stepped close to the gorgeous hanyou. Smelling the wolf’s cologne sent a blush to Inuyasha’s face, and a tremor straight down to his cock.

“Well, we finally meet. And, you’re finally in my home.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what have I told you about being in my home, Inuyasha.”

“That I have to be naked, sir.” Inuyasha blushed furiously, not about being naked, but about calling the wolf sir, and about stripping on command for a more dominant male.

“Correct. Good as you look in those clothes, I want them on the floor. Every last stitch, and fold them up neat when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.” Inuyasha did as told, controlling his hands from shaking as he took off his shoes and socks, then pulled his shirt over his head. Undoing his belt, he stopped to make sure his phone was off, before unzipping the jeans.

As they slid to the floor, revealing only a snug pair of grey boxer briefs, Kouga had to give the hanyou credit. From what he’d told him, the hanyou had only ever been a dominant, and to women. While most demon and hanyou were bisexual, and many could assume different relationship roles, to take the plunge from unchallenged alpha male to a submissive little pup was a big one.

Speaking of big ones, as the briefs hit the floor and the dog stepped out of them, Kouga got a good look at the hanyou’s third leg. He certainly had the equipment to keep a bitch satisfied, the ookami surmised as the dog folded his clothing.

“Good boy. Step over into the sitting area, stand in the middle and put your hands behind your head.”

“Yes, sir.”

Inuyasha moved over a few feet, going into the sitting area near the door. Putting his hands behind his head, he remained still as Kouga took his time, circling his naked and exposed prey. Looking the boy over, he drank in the expanses of smooth creamy skin, stretched over lean, though well-defined muscle.

His face was stunning, long waves of silver-white hair, almost downy, falling down his back while two fluffy little koinu ears sat perched atop his head. The silver of his hair was matched to the fiery gold of his eyes, which were currently directed at the floor, a fang chewing his plump lower lip nervously.

‘Afraid of the big bad wolf little puppy? Good.’

Circling around to the back, Kouga enjoyed the sight of the toned, muscular shoulders and back trailing down the hanyou’s frame. Blue eyes roamed over a plump, rounded butt, toned and firm yet possessing just a little layer of softness. Perfect as far as the ookami was concerned.

Further down were a set of toned, shapely legs, and powerful thighs. Not nearly as thickly muscled as Kouga’s own, yet the hanyou had more the body of a biker or swimmer, an extremely strong swimmer, while Kouga’s was more the body of a boxer or MMA fighter.

Circling back around, Kouga enjoyed the site of some clearly defined abs and pecs, and the perky pink nipples standing out from them. A bit lower, a lengthy, thick, uncircumcised penis sat; complete with a long foreskin and two plump, fairly low hanging balls. All nestled in a downy bush of silver pubic hair, nearly fur in quality, the only body hair Inuyasha had.

“Up on your tip toes boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Inuyasha obeyed, standing on the tips of his toes, feet and legs outstretched as Kouga stood to face him, still looking down upon the outstretched hanyou. Smiling at their several inch height difference, Kouga grasped a nipple gently.

“You’re a short little puppy, huh?”

“I’m not short, sir.” The hanyou responded gruffly, though caught himself a bit too late.

“You will be when you’re on your knees for me.” Kouga spoke gently into one of the dog ears, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive appendage. Inuyasha shuddered as his cock twitched, swelling and stiffening slightly at the ookami’s words.

“Y-ye-yes, sir.”

“Good pup. Come, we can talk more in my study.” Kouga motioned for the hanyou to follow him, and the dog obeyed, walking after the still fully dressed wolf.

They rounded a few corners, passing down a hallway that bordered the kitchen, past a bathroom and a guest bedroom, and around the stairs to a small room near the back of the house. Well, small wasn’t really the word for it; even loaded with several floor to ceiling bookcases, a massive desk, a printer table, and fireplace and mantle it was still a large room, though it had the cozy, comfortable feel of a small cabin like room.

“You can sit on that pup, keep your hands behind you.”

“Yes, sir.” Kouga had mentioned to a black four legged stool sitting in front of the desk, which Inuyasha obligingly sat down on, resting his hands on the edge of the stool behind his back.

Kouga meanwhile sat down in the overstuffed, padded leather chair behind his desk and workspace, looking over at the hanyou while he sat there. Looking down at the hanyou’s semi-erected penis, he looked up at the boy and decided to strip the boy totally.

“Do you have any problems with phimosis boy?”

“I’m sorry sir?”

“Do you have any trouble pulling your foreskin back?”

“Oh, no sir.”

“Good. Here, pull it back, and tie this over the skin to keep it that way.”

“Yes sir.” Inuyasha took the small ribbon Kouga gave him, and pulled his foreskin back, letting his sensitive head out into the air. Wrapping the ribbon around the retracted skin, he pulled it snug and knotted it, thus preventing the skin from recovering the crown of his penis.

“Good. Now, I guess this is what we’ve been waiting for huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have to say, you are absolutely stunning in real life.” Kouga said as he got up from his desk, going over to a cabinet against the side wall and pouring himself a glass of whiskey on ice from within.

“Thank you sir, you are really beautiful yourself.” Inuyasha blushed a bit, but he meant it. As much as it made him feel like a young teenager again, he really did find the ookami handsome, very handsome. Though really, considering that he was looking to be totally dominated and submitted by the wolf, acting like a scared little virgin wasn’t all that far off.

“Well thank you puppy. Here, since we’re getting comfortable with each other, throw these on, behind your back, nice and snug.”

Kouga produced a set of handcuffs from one of the desk’s drawers and tossed them to Inuyasha, who obediently cuffed one wrist, put both behind them, and snapped the other one closed tight, leaving his hands behind him. He could feel the slight crackle of demonic energy from them and knew they were demon energized, meant to restrain a demon or hanyou’s strength.

“Good boy. I suppose you must be fairly comfortable with me already, seeing as I’ve got you helpless and naked already.”

“I guess so, sir.” Inuyasha blushed a bit, that nervousness still in his stomach, though slowly dissipating with Kouga’s light attitude.

“So, you really think you’re ready?”

“For what exactly, sir?”

“To be a slave, to be my submissive, my pet. It’s a big leap to take, especially for someone with no experience.”

“Yes sir, admittedly I’m still a bit nervous.”

“About me, or just the situation?” Kouga spoke as he stood, walking around his desk, drink in hand, to circle the hanyou once again.

“Just the situation. I mean, sitting handcuffed naked in someone’s study isn’t something I ever thought I’d be doing, sir.”

“Indeed; are you glad that you are, doing something you’d never thought you’d do?”

“I…I think so, sir. It’s been good so far.” Inuyasha spoke as Kouga came to stand behind him, keeping the dog’s head facing forward, away from him.

“I’m glad. Here, stand up, bend over and spread your cheeks for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Inuyasha did as told, easing himself off the stool and bending his torso over. His cuffed hands took hold of his butt and spread the firm globes, exposing the dog’s tight pink anus to the aroused wolf demon. The alpha ookami enjoyed the sight, pulling the boy’s stool away from him and sitting on it himself, admiring the naked inu youkai’s perfect body.

“Perfect. Now, how does this make you feel Inuyasha, does it excite you to have your hole on display for me, does it embarrass you, make you feel ashamed, or does it turn you on?”

“I…I guess it turns me on sir, it is exciting to have you staring at me.”

“Good. Now, we’ve talked a lot over the internet, but now that you’re naked and cuffed in my study, are you still interested, or are you reconsidering a bit?”

“Not at all, I’m definitely interested, more so than I was earlier.”

“Excellent. So, you’ve really never had another dominate you huh? This tight, pink little hole certainly looks untouched.”

“No sir, I’ve never been taken by anyone.”

“What about toys?”

“I haven’t tried any of them either sir, nothing more than a finger or two of my own.”

“Very good. Well, come, I want to introduce you to a toy of sorts that I like to use quite a bit, and one that you will definitely hate if you choose to become my boy.”

At that, Kouga reached gave the hanyou’s spread cheeks a little smack, prompting the boy to stand and follow him.

“What toy is that sir?” Inuyasha asked as he followed the wolf demon’s rather intimate guidance.

“I’m referring to an enema, my little hanyou. While I know you’re half demon and don’t have the human need to evacuate waste through your bowels, you can certainly still feel the stretch and bloating and cramping from a body of water being introduced to them. Now, here’s some lubricant, get your channel slicked, just a bit, the nozzle is small and you want to be able to hold it.”

“Yes, sir.” As they had reached a bathroom, an IV pole with a red rubber bag standing in the corner, Kouga gave the hanyou a small tub of lube and allowed the boy to slick himself as he filled the bag with warm water, skipping the soap as it was the boy’s first time.

“Good, now bend over.” Kouga instructed and was rewarded with the hanyou’s now lubed anus being presented to him once again. Slicking the nozzle, he eased the long, slender bulbous tube into the half-demon’s channel, and without any warning unclamped the tube, sending the water down into the boy.

“Oh, wow. That feels weird. How…how much are you putting in sir?” Inuyasha asked as he felt the warm liquid running into his guts.

“Not much puppy. You’re going to start feeling full pretty soon, when it gets just a tiny bit uncomfortable tell me and I’ll stop the flow.” One hand on the clamp for the bag, Kouga reached his other down and lightly rubbed Inuyasha’s stomach, gently working to help ease the flow of water into the hanyou.

“I’m starting to feel pretty full now sir.”

“Cramping yet?”

“Ugh, yeah now it feels like it’s starting, sir.”

“Good boy, we’ll stop it there.” Kouga shut the clamp and let the last bit of water run in. Once it had, he rested a hand on Inuyasha’s bottom, fingers around the nozzle sitting in the boy’s pink anus.

“Thank you sir.”

“Alright pup, I’m gonna pull the nozzle out now. When I do, I want you to clench that little hole shut, and I want you to keep it that way. You’re going to have to hold your water for a little while, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Kouga eased the nozzle out, and to Inuyasha’s credit the hanyou closed his ring of muscle before a drop could spill out of him. Clipping the nozzle back up against the bag, Kouga produced the handcuff keys and removed the cuffs from Inuyasha’s wrists.

“Any chance I can release this now, sir?”

“Absolutely not. Sorry pup, but that’s just a little squirt of water up your butt. If you’re gonna be my slave, you’re gonna be holding way more than that, and for long periods of time. So just keep those cheeks clenched and hold that in. Besides, we’ve got more important things to take care of here.”

Kouga spoke, as he produced a razor and a small can of shaving cream from one of the bathroom vanity’s drawers.

“Nice as it looks on you, that little nest of fur you’ve got between your legs needs to go. Dominants get to keep their pubic hair, cute little slave boys keep it shaved clean. So before we go any further, I want every last single, silver pube swiped from between your legs.”

“Yes, yes sir.” Inuyasha had to blush at that, and while still holding the water, stepped in front of the mirror and liberally applied the shaving cream between his legs. Taking the razor, he began to make stripes up and down the length of his groin, stopping between everyone to rinse the razor clean.

It took a few minutes, and a re-application of shaving cream and retracing with the razor, but eventually Inuyasha had his groin totally devoid of any hair whatsoever. Grinning, Kouga took in the sight of the dog’s big organ hanging nude between his legs, before grabbing a white can with back lettering on it from the bathroom closet.

“Excellent job. Now, this is a depilatory cream, it’ll make sure your pubes don’t grow back for at least a month or two. I want you to rub it over the whole area you just shaved. Of course, it is gonna sting a bit, especially on your balls.”

“Yes, sir.” Inuyasha coated his groin as instructed, thoroughly coating himself in the white foamy mixture, which was then left to soak in. It quickly turned to an oily looking sheen on the hanyou’s bald skin, and just as quickly began to sting and itch quite a bit.

“Good boy. Now, no more touching down there, understood?” Kouga commanded, knowing the hanyou would want desperately to try and scratch or rub at the coated area.

“Yes, sir.”

“Keep that hole clenched good and tight, and follow me.”

Inuyasha did as told, the feel of the water in his gut, the sting of the hair remover on his clean shaven groin, and his continuing embarrassment at the situation of being naked and shaved in front of the ookami leaving him walking with his penis standing at attention, bobbing in the air in front of him as he walked.

They walked through a few rooms, and Kouga opened a door, which revealed a set of wood stairs leading down a floor. Going downstairs, Inuyasha found the stairs took them through quite a drop, and they wound up in what he discovered was a wine cellar, bottles and barrels stored in the walls and in the corners of the rectangular, stone floored space.

“Alright boy, start doing jumping jacks. Go till I tell you to stop, count them out as you do them. You better keep that water in, every drop, and I want to see good form…and that cock bouncing around.”

“Yes, sir.”

Inuyasha did as told, beginning to do a series of jumping jacks, counting each one he completed as he struggled to keep his anus tight and the water inside him. His cock did indeed bounce wildly as he moved up and down, amusing and arousing Kouga greatly.

The wolf didn’t give him any breaks, having him continue without pause until he had completed two hundred reps. Letting him stop then, the wolf gave him a few scarce seconds to regain his composure before directing him to take a pushup position.

“Alright boy, good form once again. Go till I say you can stop.”

“Yes, sir.”

The wolf gave him only quick breaks in between periods of fifty push-ups, making him complete a total of five-hundred before he was allowed to stop. Making the hanyou stay up in pushup position, the wolf demon circled the gorgeous dog before giving his next command.

“Alright pup, this is gonna be the hardest bit for you. I want you to get into sit-up position for me. Stay on your back for right now, but get those legs up. Now, that is gonna contract your abs a bit, which is gonna press on that water some. That’s just gonna get even worse when you do the sit-ups, obviously crunching your stomach is gonna reduce the space for that water to take up. I want you to keep that hole clenched tight, keep all that water in till you’re done the sit-ups and I’ll let you go relieve it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Inuyasha let his back rest against the cool stone floor, hands behind his head with his legs up and folded. As he began the sit-ups , immediately the hanyou had to clench down even harder, the crunches just serving to put pressure on the water, trying to force the body of liquid from his body. Like the push-ups, Kouga made him to repetitions of fifty, a number that while not difficult for a hanyou normally was quite a deal tougher when each sit-up threatened to send a stream of water from his anus.

Ten sets of fifty was on call for the half-demon, Kouga standing over him to insure he did each sit-up correctly and quickly enough for the ookami’s liking. He completely all five hundred, and did so without losing a drop of the warm liquid in his guts, and so the wolf demon stayed true to his word and led Inuyasha back into the bathroom.

“Alright, puppy, sit down and let that water out.”

“Oh thank you sir.” Inuyasha sighed as the water rushed out of him, still clear water draining into the toilet. It took a minute to get it all out, but once it was done, Inuyasha dried himself and stood back up, his totally bald cock still standing at attention.

“Well, that thing certainly seems to be a fan of the enema doesn’t it?” Kouga prodded, pointed towards the dog’s still erected penis, which despite his raging desire he’d yet to touch.

“It seems that way sir.” Kouga reached under the sink, producing a small flat rate shipping box from the vanity cabinet. Setting it on the sink, he rested his arms on the hanyou’s sides, looking into the dog’s eyes.

“Think that’s something you can tolerate on a daily basis?”

“I…I think so, sir. I want to try anyway.” Inuyasha asked, his defiant nature seeping in even in such unsettling circumstances.

“Excellent. Before we go any further, let me just be absolutely clear with you pup. I have a touch of sadistic streak, and I can be a damn cruel master when I want to be. Someone like you, a dominant, strong, powerful, and very big dicked hanyou; is someone that is going to bring that out of me.

I’m going to enjoy shooting water up your butt, I’m going to enjoy putting a tight little cage on that big cock so you can’t cum, I’m gonna enjoy putting a big plug in your ass, or fucking you, or making you such my cock. I’m gonna tie you up, I’m gonna spank, and cane, and paddle, and flog you, I’ll humiliate you at times, make you dress up like my little bitch.

I’m not trying to scare you off because I don’t want you as my slave, because I really, really fucking do. But if you’re gonna be mine, you need to be aware of what I’m going to be like, and what I’ll put you through as your master. Do you understand, Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, yes sir, I do.”

“Do you still think you want to go further with this relationship? You know how possessive we demons can be, if I train you, you’re my boy.”

At that, Inuyasha paused, as Kouga wanted him to. The wolf was being very open with him; demons were certainly possessive of their submissive partners, and once he was a trained and broken beta the ookami would have a lot of power over him. But looking down at his hard cock, and feeling the butterflies in his stomach, he realized that this wolf having power over him was exactly what he wanted.

“I do, sir. I want to be your boy.”

“Excellent.”

At that Kouga leaned in and kissed the hanyou softly on the lips, simply embracing the hanyou instead of dominating him. After a minute, he motioned for the silver haired pup to lean over the sink, his tight ass sticking out in the air. From the box he produced a small bottle of lube and slicked a finger, which he introduced to Inuyasha’s tight pucker.

“This is gonna be all mine little puppy. And I should warn you as well, I have a number of friends, so you should be certain that you don’t mind the smell of wolf, cause you’re gonna have plenty of it in your ass, your mouth, your hands, your hair.”

“Lovely, sir.” Inuyasha couldn’t help a touch of sarcasm, both his alpha instinct and a method of easing his somewhat frayed nerves as the wolf’s finger prodded inside him, which felt waaayyyy too good to the alpha hanyou.

“Alright pup, relax yourself, this a good deal bigger than that little nozzle.” Kouga had produced a strangely shaped butt plug from the box, lubing it up nicely and putting it to the hanyou’s anus. It wasn’t that big, the rounded dome only an inch and half or so in diameter, the toy about six inches long, but it was bigger than the little stick of a nozzle that had been in him.

Relaxing himself, Inuyasha felt as both the first toy, and the first toy guided by another man was eased into his anus. Spreading his ring of muscle, the domed head of the plug was eased in, and then was nearly sucked in when the hanyou’s anus closed back down around the thinning rear section.

With the base settled against the hanyou’s anus, Kouga turned his attention to the boy’s neck. Producing a short, somewhat thick chain from the box, the wolf looped the metal links twice round the hanyou’s neck, leaving some slack for comfort but tight enough that he couldn’t slip it over his head. A large padlock went through the ends and was shut, locking the makeshift collar to Inuyasha’s neck.

“Now stand up straight, and this is going to feel very weird just as a heads-up.”

“Yes, sir?” Inuyasha replied with a questioning glance as a small padlock was produced from the box, and wolf’s hand went back to the butt-plug inside him. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the plug get…bigger, and after a second of fiddling the little padlock was clicked somewhere in it and Kouga stepped back.

“There we go, you feel that?” Kouga asked with a grin.

“What did you just do, sir?”

“That’s a locking butt-plug Inuyasha. The core of it is solid and has a set of springs attached to the outer body. When this little knob on the base here is pushed in, those springs push the body apart like opening a set of wings. The padlock goes through this slot here so that the knob can’t be pulled back down. And with those wings opened like they are, this toy is never coming back out of your anus, so until I unlock it, you’re going to have to stay plugged.”

“Wow, that’s…invasive, sir.”

“Indeed, now did you thank your master for that plug?”

“No sir, I mean, thank you for the plug, sir.” Inuyasha blushed, feeling the awkward toy in his ass, shifting as he fidgeted.

“Good boy, thank your master properly, I want you to get down on all fours and kiss my feet.”

Inuyasha blushed like a mad man, but after a second of reluctance, did as told, getting down on hands and knees and placing a kiss on each of the wolf demon’s dress shoes. Looking back up, he saw the ookami’s look of approval, and a not so subtle bulge in the wolf’s jeans. Leaning up, something in him drove him to reach for the ookami’s zipper, but two big, tan hands gripped his before he could.

“Not tonight pup. Back on your hands and knees, follow me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Inuyasha obediently followed the wolf, crawling like a dog all the way, back into the foyer where he’d first met the ookami he was soon to be owned by. There, still holding the box he’d pulled the toy and chain from; Kouga opened the drawer of a small desk he had against the wall, producing a sealed envelope and checking to see that it was indeed still sealed.

“Now, the hardest part of the night pup.”

“What’s that sir?”

“I need to send you home.”

“Now? I mean, I can stay if you want sir, it’s perfectly fine.”

“Oh pup, I have every wish to keep you here, but you need to go for tonight. Now, in this envelope are the keys to the chain round your neck, and to the padlock holding that butt-plug in you. I’m sending you home with it and with this pre-paid box, it already had my address on the label.

I want you to go home and jerk off tonight, have a nice big orgasm and get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow I want you to stay butt naked, I want you to clean your apartment top to bottom (In their conveyance online, the perpetual disarray of the hanyou’s living space had come up more than once) and I want you to watch some porn.

I want you to jerk off again, and I want you to think about getting some nice, wet pussy. And I want you to think about, especially after you cum, about not getting any ever again, and about not getting to jerk off, and about having to serve me day in and day out.”

“Do you, do you not want me for a slave, sir?” Inuyasha couldn’t help questioning, it seemed the wolf had been more than eager to have him but he was currently telling him to basically run screaming.

“Not at all, I’m desperate to have you. But I only want you if you’re willing. And I want you to really think long and hard about whether you really want this, and not just when you’re aroused. Really consider not coming back tomorrow night hanyou. If you find yourself second guessing this arrangement, break the seal on the envelope, take the butt-plug out, the chain off, and just throw them in the box and mail it back to me.

If you don’t show, I won’t be mad or take it personally, I figure this way I can make it as easy for you as possible. I’ll just cease contacting you and you can mail the toys back. If you decide you do want to come back though, you will leave that envelope sealed and bring it back to me at eight o clock tomorrow night, and you will be ready for the longest night of your life. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise you that.”

“We’ll see. Now get dressed and get outta here. Oh, these stay here, and from now on, if you do decide to come back, you aren’t to wear either.” Kouga picked Inuyasha’s socks and underwear from the pile and promptly threw them aside. Inuyasha obediently donned just his jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers, which of course left a rather prominent bulge in the jeans, with no underwear to help conceal it.

“Oh, and one more thing, just to help the seriousness of this hit home for you. If you do come back tomorrow, I want a set of your house keys, and the second set of keys and keyless entry to your car. If you’re gonna be my puppy, I have unlimited access to you, understood?”

“Yes, sir. I understand sir.”

“In that case, I hope to see you soon, pup.” With that, Kouga leaned in for one final kiss, against his best judgment. He didn’t want to subvert the hanyou into belonging to him in any way, though the temptation of the boy’s soft lips was too much to resist one final quick kiss.

As the hanyou got into his car, put it in reverse, and backed from the driveway, Kouga gently shut the door, and almost immediately unbuckled his jeans. Letting them and his boxers hit the floor, the ookami couldn’t help palming his erection, which had been almost painfully trapped, so achingly hard, in the confines of his pants practically since the boy had arrived.

Stroking himself idly, the wolf was tempted to rub one out on the spot but decided against it. Slipping from his pants and underwear entirely, he kicked his shoes off and headed for one of his toy closets. He wasn’t going to complete himself; that was his puppy’s job, should the boy actually come back.

No, he would, the wolf could feel it. He had wanted to be damn sure, had really wanted to feel the hanyou out and stop him making a mistake if he wasn’t ready to commit. But the hanyou would come back, Kouga could feel it. So he wouldn’t jerk himself off.

No, he’d find a cock cage and get it on and locked. He’d stay nice and horned up, and when the little hanyou came back tomorrow, he was going to have one stallion of a wolf pounding him into the bed. Kouga could hardly wait.


	2. Up, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here's chapter two of Meeting His Master. In this one Inuyasha plays with himself, there are some Porsche's involved, Kouga's a bit of a dick. This is highbrow stuff :P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

Kouga was awoken early to his denied morning wood; the cock cage always did wake him up. Getting out of bed, he felt the key around his neck, hung from the thin gold chain he was wearing. Letting it go before he did anything he would regret, the wolf stretched and walked downstairs to his kitchen. Thankfully, he was off from work, having taken off the two days before the long weekend so he could deal with his new slave boy in the making.

Putting a pot of water on the stove, the wolf turned the burner on high and let the bluish flame heat the clear liquid as he grabbed a bag of coffee beans from one of the numerous cabinets. A couple of runs through his grinder, and the ookami’s coffee press was full of fresh grounds. The water quickly came to boil and a moment later Kouga was sipping at his morning coffee, sighing at the marvelous taste of the warm brew.

He put down a couple of cups, stretched a bit more, and headed for his small, but well equipped personal gym. Stopping at his supply closet, he punched in his pin number and opened it to reveal the nice assortment of toys and BDSM equipment inside. Selecting an inflating and vibrating butt-plug, the wolf lubricated it and eased it into himself.

Pumping the toy up, he got it nicely inflated, and turned it on to a high setting. The toy would help keep him aroused and wanting through his workout, he did want to give his puppy one huge load of cum after all. Once he had the toy affixed nicely, he walked into the gym and moved into jumping jack position.

Five hundred of them were followed by five hundred pushups and then five hundred sit-ups. A fifteen minute run on the treadmill followed, the wolf’s ample and caged cock bouncing between his legs the whole time. Then a routine of squats and leg workouts followed, before finally the wolf ended it with a final set of cool down stretches.

Going straight for his bathroom, the ookami removed the plug long enough to shower, leaving the key in his bedroom lest he be tempted to rub one out while he was covered in warm suds. He washed up, taking his time and letting the hot water run over his recently worked muscles. Once he was done, he dried off and reinserted the plug, before walking downstairs.

Two eggs, spinach, and feta made up a quick omelet for the wolf, which paired with a couple pieces of toast and another cup of coffee made for an easy breakfast. That done, the wolf contemplated what to do with the day; the M3 could use a waxing, though the thought of Inuyasha out in the driveway in only his collar and a cock cage suggested the car could wait.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha pumped his cock languidly, feeling the chain locked round his neck, ass clenching round the plug locked in him as he stroked his dick. His foreskin ran back and forth over the head, precum slicking his generous endowment as he approached his peak. Across from him on the small entertainment center facing his bed, one of his favorite porn disks was in, showing a human male in a nasty looking arm restraint sucking some demon cock.

It was actually the same DVD that had sort of indirectly led to Inuyasha meeting Kouga. The porno, one he’d found sitting out on his friend Miroku’s bed, the ningen having forgotten to place it back in his alphabetically organized, almost disturbingly expansive collection of smut. For whatever reason, the previously hetero only, dominant hanyou had picked it up, and watching the human’s enjoyment in his lack of control had stirred something deep inside Inuyasha.

A good bit of exploration had followed after that, the hanyou trying to figure out why it was that he identified with the submissive so easily when he’d never been in the role himself. At the same time, Inuyasha took in a lot of knowledge about BDSM and bondage and slowly came to understand what was in it for the submissive, and realized that many of those things were ones he desired deeply to have.

“Oh, fuck.” But, such introspection was far from the hanyou’s mind as he arched his back slightly and came, impressive ropes of seed shooting from his tip and landing on his stomach and groin. Relaxing back against his bed, Inuyasha enjoyed his orgasm till its end and rested a moment, staring up at the ceiling of his room.

Kouga had been right, it definitely was smarter to think about things like this after he came, and his emotions and arousal had been calmed. It was a big step to take, though very friendly and warm the ookami had certainly been upfront about his nature, and demons truly were possessive.

While humans certainly were capable to taking such things seriously, submitting to a demon was nearly legally binding, in fact in some cases documents had been drawn up that were legally binding in regard to an alpha’s control over a submissive. And demon laws were far different, things like public nudity, transference of property, and the like were far more lenient when it was a submissive involved.

Wiping his hand off with a towel he had lying beside him, Inuyasha pondered the situation. Kouga had given him an easy way out, he could just sent the toys back and that would be the end. And he did love pussy, there was no debating that, submissive or not. And he could certainly get some, easily. Hanyou with a submissive inkling or no, Inuyasha was a good looker, had a bit of rugged charm when he needed to, and he did have his youkai father’s endowment, which he certainly knew how to use.

But, for some reason, even that seemed to pale in comparison to his want for the wolf demon. Much as he loved get to fuck someone, the urge to feel what Kouga’s cock felt like when it was filling him was so much greater. Great as an orgasm felt, by his own hand or someone else, Inuyasha wanted to know if what he read about enforced chastity online was true, if the feeling of being horned up and trapped was even better.

Sadly, all his thoughts just lead to a slight stiffening in his organ once more, and looking down at his smooth shaven groin, his decision was made. He had some cleaning up to do, it took about twenty minutes to drive over and eight o’ clock would be upon him before he knew it.

~~~~~~Eight o’clock~~~~~~

Kouga had to say, the hanyou had timing. At eight o’clock on the dot, the wolf demon who’d casually, not obsessively in any way, been checking the window that looked out onto his driveway saw the headlight and fog light combination that belonged to a new Subaru WRX, bright silver in color he noted as it pulled to a stop behind his BMW.

While he’d been confident his little inu was going to return, it was still good to see him have actually arrived, and before he excited himself too much, the ookami stepped back from the window and relaxed himself. Much as he was eagerly awaiting the hanyou’s company, tonight was about dominating the boy, showing him who was alpha, and who was beta in their new relationship.

As said hanyou came up and knocked at the door, Kouga waited a few seconds, letting Inuyasha stew a tiny bit, before stepping to the door and unlocking it. Standing on the other side, in jeans, a black T-shirt, and his chain collar, was Inuyasha.

“Hi, sir.”

“Hi yourself puppy. Came back for more huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Still have the collar on, is the butt-plug still in place?”

“Yes, sir, still locked.”

“Let me see it.”

“Sorry, sir?”

“The plug, I want to see it.”

“Right, right here?” Inuyasha blushed, though his cock stirred a bit at the thought, the hanyou glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. It was dim out, but not totally dark by any means.

“Yes boy. While you aren’t quite in my home, you are on my property, and you are to be naked in my home. Strip down, don’t make me wait hanyou.”

“Yes, yes sir.”

Inuyasha blushed handing the ookami the box he’d been given the night before. Then, he untied his sneakers and slipped them off, barefoot without them as Kouga had demanded. His shirt slipped over his head, and the wolf took it with his sneakers, then finally, glancing around, the hanyou dropped and stepped out of his jeans.

Taking them from the now naked hanyou, Kouga set them down by the door and picked up the box. He saw the hanyou try to step inside, but blocked the pup with his hand. Making a twirling motion with his finger, Kouga grinned when the hanyou reluctantly turned around, prompting the wolf to grab the base of the butt plug that was indeed still in him, the padlock still in place.

“Good. Now, your keys in here?”

“Yes, sir.” The hanyou stayed where he was, hands coming down to cover his genitals, though the wolf caught his attempt at modesty.

“Hands at your sides boy.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Let’s see, envelope seal looks to be intact. Apartment keys, car keys, and the key fob.” Kouga spoke setting the box down as he picked up the Subaru key fob, hitting the lock button a couple of times and watching the car’s lights flash and the car chirp. Tossing the keys back in the box, Kouga stepped up and wrapped his arms round the hanyou, holding the boy’s sides as his nipped and kissed at the collared neck.

“The hell are you doing!” Inuyasha squirmed a bit as the wolf playfully licked and bit him, the half demon’s cock embarrassingly stiffening as he was molested out in the open.

“Just giving my pup the attention he deserves. Now, go wait for me in the garage.” Kouga stepped back, picked up the garage door opener to the three bays and hit one of them, before stepping back and shutting the door, throwing the deadbolt shut to reinforce his point.

On the other side, the naked and hardened hanyou had no other choice but to run for the three car garage, slipping inside the open door and moving to the door that led into the house. Of course, trying it proved that door to be locked, and seconds later the garage door began to drop.

As the door touched the ground and the motor stopped, the hanyou saw the switch for the garage doors on the wall next to the door and tried it, finding that of course they weren’t working. And so, stuck naked, collared, and plugged in the wolf demon’s garage, the hanyou’s attention turned to the cars hidden occupying the three bays.

All the way to the right, there was a first generation Porsche Boxster S, though heavily modified. It was black, had the rare hardtop, and its wheels were painted a dull green. Looking inside the car, he saw it was indeed stick, had a roll cage, a quick detachable steering wheel, and racing harnesses. No doubt a track day car for the ookami.

Judging by the shape the first car cover was in, Inuyasha guessed another Porsche, and he was right. What looked to be a mid to late seventies model 911 was under the soft fabric, silver with a Targa roof and a whale tail spoiler. The exceptionally clean sports car did almost as much for the hanyou’s cock as the fact that he was imprisoned naked in a horned up wolf demon’s garage, and the third car did nothing to help that either.

The final car, as the hanyou lifted the car cover, was one he could scarcely believe. The M3 outside was expensive, but easily available and a no-brainer among sports sedans, it was just the best one going. The Boxster was cheap as a used car and well suited for track day purposes, and even the 911 hadn’t yet reached serious collectability, at least not for one that wasn’t from the earliest years of production in the sixties or a racing model.

But, garage bay three held a real prize, a brand new, Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0, one of the rarest and arguably the purest 911 made. One of a very limited run, the white, low slung, aggressively winged sports car had a stroked, four liter Boxer six cylinder in the back, a six speed manual in the middle, and every ounce of spare weight removed from the already incredibly track focused GT3 RS. 

“Like what you see pup?”

“Oh, sorry sir, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t be sorry pup, they’ll be yours to drive too, when I let you anyway.”

“Wow, thank you, sir.” Inuyasha spoke as he stepped close to Kouga, who’d unlocked and opened the garage door.

“Now, before we go any further boy, one last chance. You haven’t really entered my actual home yet, I’ll give you one last chance, these are the keys for the collar and your plug.” Kouga tossed the keys, which he’d put on a ring along with the hanyou’s car keys.

Inuyasha took a breath, honestly made himself try and consider it, and then chucked them right back at the wolf demon, who gladly caught them with a chuckle. The hanyou wasn’t backing down, he’d come too far, taken too much of a flying leap not to see where this journey took him, especially with the feelings brewing inside him that the ookami was making grow stronger and stronger with each second.

“Alright then puppy, time you stepped into our home.”

“I…thank you, sir.” Inuyasha blushed embarrassingly at that, almost disturbed by the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

“No.” Kouga leaned in to kiss the hanyou, wrapping his arms round the boy before continuing. “Thank you little puppy.” Letting one of his hands stray south, the ookami wrapped his hand round the pup’s fat cock for the first time, stroking the erect organ that was as velvety as it was iron in his hand.

“So, what’s on the menu for the hardest night of my life, as you so put it yesterday?”

“Well boy, that’s for Master to know and his little slave to endure. For now you just follow me, pup.” Kouga gave him a smirk and turned around, walking away and prompting Inuyasha to follow him. The ookami lead the dog demon back to his office once more and sat down in the plush leather chair, guiding the half demon onto him, sitting the other male on his thigh, right so his leg prodded the still locked plug.

“That feel good pup.” Kouga asked, gently moving his leg to rock the enlarged toy inside Inuyasha’s relatively virgin ass.

“Yeah, yes sir.”

“Did you jerk off like I told you to?”

“Yes sir, last night and this morning. And I edged myself a bit after cleaning my place.”

“Good. I hope you enjoyed it, cause from now on, you don’t touch between your legs unless I give you explicit permission, understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes sir, boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Your days as a free boy, as a man, are over for you. You’re my boy now, you don’t jerk off, you don’t play with it, you don’t try and hide it; I don’t even want you touching it to piss or clean yourself. You sit down on the toilet, and I’ll handle your hygiene needs.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. Now, before we go a single step further, we have one major issue to take care of. Inuyasha, not that I haven’t been before, but I need to be especially frank with you. I am a bit of a sadist, I’m very dominant and controlling of my subs, and I enjoy pushing and hurting and embarrassing them. And, while some practitioners disagree with it, I seldom if ever plan scenes or playtime out with my subs.

Now I think you’ve got the ability to enjoy being on the receiving end, and I really think you’re going to like being under my cruel attentions. And I promise you, no matter how much fun I’m having at your expense, I’ll always try and be aware of your mental state and how you’re handling whatever it is I’m dishing out to you.

But, the fact that I enjoy hurting and humiliating you is a factor that can cloud my judgment. I would never want to truly harm you, or seriously torment or torture you or give you any permanent scars, physically or mentally. But I need your help in this, I want you to think of a word you can easily remember at any time, but one that you don’t normally use.”

“Well, ugh…how about, Yugo.” Inuyasha considered his choices, knowing that safe words were serious business.

“Oh god, those awful cars. Fine then, if that’s what you want, Yugo it is. Should you ever be hurting too much, or pushed too far, I promise you if you say Yugo I’ll stop whatever it is I’m doing no matter how much I’m enjoying it or how much I get off on it. I promise you that, as your Master.”

“I understand, thank you, sir.” Inuyasha leaned in again, blushing pretty furiously, for another kiss, which Kouga proudly gave.

“That’s my boy. Make sure you remember that safe word boy, cause I will put you in situations where you will not want to forget it, understand that. While I can proudly say in all my time playing I’ve never had a sub need to use his or hers, though I have come close, something I attribute to being able to read the sub. But then I’ve never had an alpha pup like you that riles my demon so much, nor have I had a lifestyle slave like what we discussed online.”

“Yes sir, I promise to remember it.”

“Good. Since we’re on this subject, I need to know how you feel about being seen by others, in your submissive state. Unless I get serious objections from you, I will feel free to share you with some of my most trusted friends. And, as I said, I just engage my submissive’s, so you cannot expect to be notified and prepared ahead of time to be displayed to others.

“I…I guess that’s something we could get into. I mean, the thought’s hot, though not knowing who it is touching me and all that is something I’m a bit cautious about.”

“Understandable, though you need not fret about who I’m planning to show you off to. I am not like some master’s who’ll simply let anyone and everyone plow their boy. While you’ll wax my cars and mow the lawn from time to time out in the buff, I’ll only let people I trust actually touch you at all.”

“That sounds good, just a bit much to take in at once.”

“That’s the point boy. Part of a Master’s job is pushing his sub to the limits. Now, since you seem okay with others, I guess this is a good time to tell you one of my friends is due any moment. You are going to serve us drinks, appetizers, perform any lewd act requested of you, that sort of thing.

You are not required however, to be intimately fondled without your permission, and as of right now no other has the right to your groin, your anus, or those soft lips of yours.” Kouga spoke as he leaned in and kissed the hanyou, letting his tongue explore the boy’s mouth as his hand held the hanyou’s head in place.

“Will he know that sir?”

“Hmm, yes pup, my guest will be aware of the boundaries for tonight. Now, let’s get you dressed for the occasion.”

Kouga stood Inuyasha, who actually for a brief, naïve moment thought he was actually going to get some kind of coverings to wear in the ookami’s home. The butt-plug was unlocked, shrunk and eased out, set aside for another time and then Inuyasha’s illusions of any real clothing were shattered.

“Alright turn around and bend over. As the saying goes, grab your ankles, boy.” Inuyasha reluctantly did as told and a after a few seconds of activity behind him felt a cool, slick object at his entrance, the tip being lightly rubbed around his tight muscle.

The toy was bigger than the locking plug, at least when it was closed, and it took Kouga’s gentle rocking of the plug in and out to get the widest part in, at which point the toy slid all the way in to the base, a shimmering artificial ruby right between his toned, tan cheeks.

“Back, up turn round. In our communications online, you did say your favorite color was red, is that correct?” The wolf asked as he produced a bright, red silk ribbon. Inuyasha blushed as he realized where that was going to go.

“Yes, yes sir.”

“Good. We’ll have to get you a real one of these made, but for now this guy will do.” Kouga said, tapping the base of the jeweled butt-plug before wrapping the red ribbon around Inuyasha’s balls. The ribbon was looped twice round the hanyou’s jewels, tied off and then wrapped round his cock twice, making a figure eight like pattern on his crotch. The ribbon was then tied tightly into a nice bow at the base of his cock, drawing attention to his thick endowment and shaved groin.

“There we go, now that this is tight you may be erect as you wish, though you are still not allowed to stroke it. Do you understand that, boy?” Kouga asked with a menacing grin, daring the half-demon to defy him.

“Yes sir.”

“No playing with this, or these for that matter.” Kouga gave the hanyou’s orbs a quick tug, making him jerk his hips involuntarily, trying to stop the pull on them. That earned him a quick slap to the sensitive and well captured balls, making him stoop slightly.

“Fuck!”

“That hurt pup. Unfortunate for you I suppose. Now, down boy.” Kouga pulled the hanyou’s sac down, towards the floor and immediately Inuyasha complied, squatting low before his balls could be completely yanked on.

“Up.” Immediately, it was a race back up, between Inuyasha and his family jewels, currently snugly gripped in Kouga’s big hand.

“Hands behind your head, down.” Back down they went, the hanyou putting his hands together behind his head. It hurt each time, up or down, the wolf always got a good tug in, and the pace seemed to be getting quicker.

“Up.”

“Down.”

“Up.”

“Down.”

“Up.”

“Down.”

“Up-Down!” Inuyasha gasped as he tried to stand only to have his balls pulled further down. Kouga laughed at that one, gripping the boy’s balls even tighter.

“Up. Good boy, you’re gonna make for one great puppy. Come here.” Still holding his hanyou’s balls, Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into a kiss, lips and tongue claiming the adorable boy for his own.


	3. Oh Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three everyone, hope you all enjoy. Now we see Ayame make her introduction, which should be no small source of grief for Inuyasha hehe.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~

Miroku cried out around the gag strapped in his mouth, thrashing against the restraints holding him spread eagled on the wolf demoness' bed. The ookami was lying between his legs, hand gently stroking his cock, easing his foreskin back and forth over his hardened, purple head. Other hand playing with full, perky breasts, Ayame glanced up at the human before removing her hand, leaning down and taking his ample length into her mouth once more.

"Mmmhhhh!"

"Oh you poor baby, so horned up already? I thought you were the accomplished lover Miroku. But you want to tap out already, is that it?" The human moaned and nodded his head, tears filling his eyes from the arousal. It had been an eternity she'd had him on his back, tied down while she jerked, sucked, and rode him without letting him complete a single time.

"Do you want a break for a moment?" The human vigorously nodded at that, desperate for any relief from Ayame's pleasurable torment.

Letting go of his ample length, Ayame crawled over him, her naked and toned body easily visible to the aroused Miroku. To think he'd been eager for a sight of those big tits for weeks, but now he had them and couldn't do a damn thing with them, hell, he'd give anything to be away from them. But, atop the ningen, Ayame unbuckled his ball gag and pulled it out, immediately leaning down and seizing his mouth in a kiss. Their tongues entwining, the ningen tried to thrust against his restraints once more, trying to get to her wet heat as she tongued him.

"Good boy, good, good boy."

"Please, please let me go Ayame. This is too much to bear, look I don't know what pissed you off but please, I'm sorry!"

"Oh sweety, I'm not mad at all. I've got my cute boyfriend with his surprisingly cute cock tied up on my bed, what isn't there to be happy about?"

"Then why are you doing this to me!"

"Because its soo very sexy to play with you. And, for a more practical purpose. You are a terrible womanizer Miroku, and we need to fix that. I know about your reputation and how many women you've gone through before me. And I know you had more than a number or two in your phone to cause concern, and I've seen you eyeing others up. I've even seen how aroused and wanting you got after just a bit of teasing on my part.

I like you a lot Miroku, and I want to have you for mine, but we need to train you boy. You're like a rambunctious little puppy, but don't worry, you're my puppy and I'm going to train and keep you for a long time. And that is why you are tied to my bed, and staying there, my cute pup."

"Please, please let me go, I don't need training Ayame."

"It's Mistress to you pup, and yes, you really do. Now, shall we get back to training, or would you like to see your present real quick?"

"I...I guess the present."

"What was that, training?"

"The present....Mistress."

"See boy, it's working already."

Ayame walked over to her closet, round, firm ass in full view of the human, and produced a box from the floor. Setting it down by the king size bed, she opened it and produced what was inside. Miroku saw a dull metal ring, about a foot and a half in diamater or so, and another small ring, some sort of tube, and a fixture of some kind. As he realized what they were likely meant to be assembled into, he started thrashing even harder on the bed. Putting the items down, Ayame set down on the bed and grabbed his balls a bit roughly.

"Yes boy, that's your new chastity tube. It's all titanium, and the ring round your waist will hold it tight to your body and prevent any pullback. This is for your own good sweety, you'll realize that in time. The night is still young, and you've got hours of teasing yet to teach you the error of your womanizing ways. The balance of power for you has taken a complete shift Miroku, you are my conquest, not vice versa, and when I don't let you release tonight and instead fit that cage, you will understand that."

Miroku shook his head, trying to mumble out anything that could possibly change her mind. Grinning, Ayame chuckled and climbed atop him once more. Grasping his still aching cock, she started stroking the precum slicked cock with her hand as she trailed the other down to her aching clit, right where he could see, could watch and could burn knowing he wasn't going to cum, when her tight, wet folds had been his endgame all along.

"Please, please no. Inuyasha was right about fucking with you, I never should have done it.

"Well, can't say you didn't have ample warning boy. Hell, with you being human and as much a ladies man as you are, I'm surprised you didn't run after my bit of cockteasing on our dates. Though, from what Inuyasha has told me of your masturbation and porn habits, you've certainly taken matters into your own hands more than once." At that, the wolf eased one of her nails over his head, making the human squirm.

"He, he told you I jerk off?" The human asked blushing furiously.

"Indeed, and so disrespectfully. While I certainly understand the need to masturbate, I can scarcely believe you did so while you were trying to attain me. I know it doesn't work the same with you humans, but you should have practiced restraint while we dated. When you are courting a female, especially an alpha like me, the seed I stir up in your groin is mine to release, not yours to carelessly spill whenever you wish."

"I...I'm sorry, I won't do it again, just please stop, and please don't put that thing on." Truth be told, Miroku had actually always had an interest in chastity cages, he'd just never anticipated being put into one with such a load brewing inside him.

"It's going on Miroku, have no fear of that. Oh, and just in case you're a slow leaner dear, you'll have six months to come to appreciate your newly submitted state." At that, Miroku actually began crying. Six months without one orgasm? He practically jerked off or fucked someone six times a day! Inuyasha was right, he made a terrible mistake trying to lay the red headed wolf, and now he was paying the price. He couldn't even resist as the ball gag went back in and was strapped in place once more.

Though on the other hand, she was freakishly beautiful, definitely the most gorgeous female he'd ever dated. And she was obviously quite the kinky girl, something right up his alley. Hell, she couldn't resist him for six months, she'd cave and come knocking for his dick before he knew it. Self-reassured, the human got a degree of control on his emotions as his penis was continually tormented and teased by the wolf, blissfully unaware of the numerous dildos and toys under her bed, most of them greater in size than his ample, but human appropriate length.

Or for that matter, the multiple numbers in her phone to cause him concern.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha finished putting the cheese tray together as Kouga wanted it, a number of different cheeses, some meats, a couple of crackers, and a few olives all arranged on a nice tray. He had poured the ookami a glass of cabernet, another glass sitting and breathing on the counter for his guest. Soon enough, there was a chime at the door, and Kouga walked over and opened it.

From the kitchen, Inuyasha heard Kouga’s voice, and a softer one that sounded strangely familiar. Feeling the lead pool in his stomach, Inuyasha felt his cheeks warming as his cock stood painfully stiff in its tie. Picking up the glass of wine with one hand, he slid the tray onto his other palm and walked into the living room. And nearly dropped both on the soft white carpet when he saw the “guy” Kouga had over.

His boss, Ayame.

“Well hello there Inuyasha.”

“Ayame.” Inuyasha’s blush became unbearable, his cock embarrassingly still stiff as iron.

“You two know each other?” Kouga questioned, amusement seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, Ayame’s my boss.” His fucking boss, his employer, was ogling his naked form. Chain locked round his neck, cock and balls shaved smoother than a baby’s bottom and wrapped in a red ribbon. If he turned round, she would see the ruby sticking out of his ass too.

At that, Kouga broke out laughing. What were the odds that his long-time friend not only worked with, but worked above, his newly taken slave? Though actually, it kind of made sense; Ayame was co-owner of one of the best gun shops in the area, and one of the few that had full gun-smithing services, Inuyasha’s trade of choice. Actually, statistically speaking, it was almost common sense that he would work with her, though Kouga had never made the connection himself.

“And to think I pursued your roommate, when all along a cute little submissive was working for me.”

“Yeah, I…didn’t really know I was submissive till a couple of months ago.” Inuyasha felt like a fucking puppy, standing naked before his beautifully dressed boss. Feeling embarrassed enough to die, not to mention more than a bit concerned for his future employment, the hanyou managed to keep a calm face but inside was churning.

“Small world, huh puppy? I think this might prove quite beneficial for us, you certainly aren’t going to be able to get away with anything at work.”

“Yeah, guess not, sir. Ugh, hey, what were you saying about Miroku?” Inuyasha asked Ayame, trying to change the subject as he set the cheese tray and glass of wine down on the coffee table.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? He came over to my place for the weekend, for a bit of fun.”

“Hmm, pervert told me he had a business meeting that he had to stay out of town for over the long weekend.”

“Oh no, the only business he’s up to is slowly getting used to his blue balls, and the chastity belt making sure they stay blue.” Ayame giggled, taking the glass of wine from the table and sipping at the deep ruby liquid, savoring the full bodied wine.

Inuyasha had to admit, that surprised him. While Miroku had been introduced to Ayame by Inuyasha, and the human had been pursuing her for the past few weeks, Inuyasha had cautioned him. He knew she could be intense, and Miroku had complained of her being a cock tease, though even he hadn’t realized how dominant she was.

Sure enough, the perverted ningen couldn’t help himself, and he had apparently gone after her. Inuyasha realized in hind sight that her interest in the human was a bit…thorough for just a casual fling. Hell, she’d even asked him how often the human masturbated, and if he was doing it after their dates.

“You do know Inuyasha, I should be docking your pay for this, right?”

“What, what do you mean?” Inuyasha didn’t let the little spike of concern in his stomach show on his still reddened face.

“All this time, over five years you’ve worked for me, and never once, not one single time, have you clued me in to this beautiful cock you’ve got. To think of all the fun I’ve missed out on playing with this cute dick of yours, you should really be ashamed.” Ayame joked as she took hold of him, grabbing his cock by the base and pulling him close. Stroking his eager length, she eased his foreskin back to see his beautiful dark head, a bead of precum easing its way out of his slit.

“Well I must say, this really is about the best possible scenario. One of my best friends is the boss of my little puppy. Certainly cuts down on the need to get you two acquainted anyway.” Kouga spoke as he took a seat on the couch, sipping at his own wine.

“Ugh, Ayame, this…this isn’t gonna…you know...affect, us, is it?”

 

At that, the wolf demoness realized how mortified the poor hanyou must be feeling, and feeling the tug at her heart strings pulled the very naked, very aroused male down to sit next to her. Setting her wine down, she leaned up against him, one arm round his torso while the other continued to play with his dick.

“Inuyasha, you finding out about yourself is certainly not going to do anything to hurt our relationship. You’re family to me, you’re my puppy; honestly I’m kind of thrilled you’re a beta. And if I can’t be the one to get a long overdue collar on you, I’m damn glad it’s Kouga doing so. We’ve been friends for a long time, and he’s a damn good alpha, I can promise you that.

And seriously, no matter what happens between you and Kouga, you’re always my friend. Whether you guys just play a bit, or if you’re Kouga’s for a long time, you and me are always straight. And don’t worry, he tries anything funny and I’ll kick his ass for you.” Ayame offered, glancing over at her fellow ookami with a smirk.

“Yeah yeah, if I know you it isn’t gonna be me this little puppy needs to be protected from.” Kouga retorted, sitting down next to Inuyasha and leaning in to kiss his hanyou. Sitting between the two ookami, the inu hanyou felt himself leak precum, apprehension of the situation meeting his continuing arousal at being naked and plugged while the two fully clothed alpha wolves sat around him.

“Eh, what do you know? I’m sure I don’t have to ask if you’re gonna get a cock cage on him.”

“Of course he’s gonna get locked up, this isn’t amateur hour over here.”

“And I’m sure I don’t have to ask whether you are going to give me a key to that cage.”

“Wait what?” Inuyasha asked, blushing as he looked at his boss, who he had to admit was dressed absolutely stunning. In a beautiful red nightgown that matched her hair, the perfectly curved demoness had silky locks and smooth, flawless skin. Honestly, Inuyasha had always told himself if he ever were to leave work, he’d try and date her, intense as she was. Seemed she was going to be dating him in a way.

“Oh Inu, I am definitely getting a key to your coming cock cage. Just in case I need access to this beautiful organ, or if I want to play with it a bit on lunch break.”

“Just so long as you remember who it is that gets to decide when he cums.”

“Kouga, I’m shocked. We’ve been friends for as long as we have and you really think I would let a sub have an easy cum? When have I ever let a sub off easy, or resisted the chance to leave a boy locked back up with some serious blue balls?”

“True, I suppose giving you a key is only a burden for Inuyasha really.” Kouga kissed his hanyou again, comforting the somewhat overwhelmed dog demon. While he had some second thoughts about having had Ayame over for Inuyasha’s first night, it really was probably for the best.

Going from alpha to beta was a huge plunge, a damn big step. And Kouga was no part time or weak alpha; he was strict and demanding of his subs. As much as a free-fall as he was already in, throwing that unexpected, for all of them curveball at the hanyou at the same time might have been a blessing. If Inuyasha could take the change, take his boss seeing him naked and plugged, and could take a night of Kouga’s particular attentions; then Inuyasha was going to have a bright future as a submissive.

Drawing out of his musings, Kouga played host for his friend for a little while longer. They indulged in the snacks Inuyasha prepared and had a couple glasses of wine. Then, Ayame bid them farewell, off to a small meeting with a couple of their business’ suppliers. After a couple more caresses of Inuyasha’s beautiful cock, she made her way to car.

Kouga gently closed the door as he saw the lights of Ayame's new Mustang GT500 backing out of the driveway. The jet black, flat-black striped pony car backed into the street, and with a burble from its big, supercharged V8, pulled off into the night. Turning back to his still very naked, very erect hanyou, the ookami grinned and felt his length twitch once again.

"Alright pup, are you ready to get to your training?"

"Yes, sir."

"On your knees, hands behind your head. This is your waiting position, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha's manhood stood straight out, bobbing in front of him as he kneeled in the wolf demon's living room.

"Now down on your hands and knees, keep your forearms together on the floor, head down, ass up."

Inuyasha complied and Kouga circled round behind him, taking in the gorgeous view of the hanyou's alluring back side, enjoying the sight of the ruby peering out from his tight, pink anus. Kneeling down behind the dog, Kouga rested a hand on Inuyasha's rump and stroked the dog's cock for a moment before wrapping his hands round the dog demon's full balls.

"This is your presenting position, when commanded you will take this position in the middle of the seating area, with your anus presented to those present. If we are at an event, or if there is company over, you will try to keep your hole presented to the greatest number of people possible. Of course, if I am nearby, you aim to present this luscious backside to me before all others."

"Yes sir."

"There is another use to this position aside from just showing off your beautiful rear. Keep yourself in position boy." Kouga gave the hanyou's orbs a strong tug and then smacked them several times. Inuyasha grunted, struggling to maintain composure as the wolf's big hand abused his balls.

"Good boy, very good boy. Stand up, hands behind your head."

Inuyasha did as told, spreading his legs apart for the wolf, who still standing behind him, delivered several more quick slaps between the dog hanyou's legs. The hanyou felt almost weak in the knees but stayed up and stable, though pain lanced across his groin from his balls outward. Kouga rewarded his boy's perseverance, wrapping one arm round him, the other coming to play with his ribbon bound cock once more.

"This make your balls feel better?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now you know unless I give you strict permission to do so, you do not masturbate anymore, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm serious boy, the times I let your cock free, you don't touch. I catch you stroking your dick without permission, its six months in the chastity cage, bare minimum, no exceptions."

"Yes sir. Is, is it going on now, sir?" Inuyasha asked, already aching to touch his swollen cock, even though he'd already cum twice earlier in the day. It was crazy, while he'd been excited by the thought of wearing such a device, now he was torn between fear of it, not sure how his arousal could go unquenched for any real period of time, and almost eager to have it on just so he could remove the worry of keeping his hands away from his member.

"No boy, not tonight. You aren't going to release while I'm working you over, don't think for a second that you're allowed to. But I will let you cum at the end of the night. While you are new to being penetrated, you've had a toy in for a full day now, and we're going to get you stretched with some bigger ones by the end of the night. I am going to take you tonight, and for our first time you will be unbound, and your cock will be free."

"Sounds excellent sir." Inuyasha commented, a hint of a smirk in his voice as his erect length was stroked by the ookami.

"Would you rather not cum tonight? I could always lock you up early, if you do not wish to cum with your master on your first time being penetrated that is."

"No sir, I'd love to cum with you alpha." Inuyasha spoke, disobediently turning around to face the ookami. The two leaned in, their lips meeting as Inuyasha felt hands at his sides, gripping him and holding him tight to his body. Tongue invading his cavern, Inuyasha pressed his nude form against Kouga's fully dressed body. Hands reaching for the buttons of Kouga's shirt, the hanyou felt a burning need to have the ookami, to see every inch of the wolf's form, to touch and smell and taste every bit of the dominant wolf he was falling madly in love with.

"I...I love you Inuyasha." Kouga spoke as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against Inuyasha's. The hanyou was an untrained, disobedient former alpha male, really everything terrible in a submissive, and yet the hanyou was everything Kouga wanted in a partner.

"Kind of hard to believe it could happen so fast, but...I love you too. I really seriously love you Kouga."

Leaning in again, the ookami claimed his dog hanyou in a gentle, though possessive kiss, tongue invading Inuyasha's mouth once again.

"My play space is in the basement, around the corner there and down the hallway, doors open. Can I trust you not to touch yourself while I get changed?"

"Yes sir." Inuyasha responded, though Kouga had produced a set of handcuffs and snapped them around the hanyou's wrists, behind his back.

"Waiting position, kneel by the metal table in the middle of the room, I'll be down in a bit."

“Yes, sir.” Inuyasha rushed to obey as Kouga picked his outfit, ready to make an impression the hanyou wouldn’t forget.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter four everyone, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Meeting His Master~~~~~~

‘Well, this is better than I would have predicted, not bad actually.’

Inuyasha mused to himself as he surveyed the ‘dungeon’ he was currently kneeling in the middle of. It was actually quite nice, the finished basement of Kouga’s very nice home and it showed; the walls were a light blue with very nice white molding, cherry hardwood floors, and plenty of warm lighting. It was far from the dark, dank, concrete and black leather pit Inuyasha had half-expected to see.

The large, metal table in the center of the large room was a bit different though, as where the various other pieces of bondage furniture. The ceiling too was unique, finished but exposing the painted steel I-beams and wooden studs that made up the structural support of the house. 

Predictably for a room seemingly reserved solely for Kouga to restrain and have sex with his partners, there were all manner of attachment points, pulleys, and hooks in all the structural setup; something shared with points in the walls and floor.

Other than the kinky BDSM equipment, there was a nice bar in one corner, pretty dark wood with a nicely illuminated, glass back displaying bottles of all manner of fine liquors. Against the opposite wall, there was a nice flat screen and stereo system, as well as a very comfortable looking couch and a couple of recliners, all in deep red leather.

A bathroom, and several closed doors, closets the hanyou guessed, finished the nice space. It was really one very nice, very refined mancave; a mancave that just so happened to be designed to aid in Kouga tying up and fucking people.

When said ookami reached the basement dungeon though, Inuyasha was brought right out of his musings. He wasn’t a fan of leather by any means, but dressed in a tight black T-shirt and a snug pair of black leather pants, Kouga looked incredible. Hair that had been up in a ponytail was now down round his shoulders, the ookami looking every bit the predatory animal his four-legged family members were.

“Like what you see there boy?”

“Fuck yeah, you look, you look fucking great.” Inuyasha felt himself blushing a bit, somewhat embarrassed to be praising another man’s leather clad, muscular thighs.

“Glad you enjoy it boy. Live it up now, soon enough that appreciation of yours is just gonna be frustration when your dick’s all tight in its cage and trying to swell up in vain.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna suck isn’t it?” Inuyasha had read a lot online about guy’s in enforced chastity, what being denied for days or weeks or months could do to someone’s arousal, to their state of mind. Just losing the ability to get an erection, stroke your own cock, or have an orgasm at will could be a complete mindfuck for the guy locked.

“It isn’t gonna be easy. Like your poor friend Miroku, I share Ayame’s opinion on leaving a submissive’s dick locked for a good while his first time in. Some people think it’s better to start small and work up, but I think it’s best just to lock up and let the sub adjust to his new state.

Tomorrow, once that cage goes on and locks, you’re gonna stay locked for a while. And it definitely won’t be a walk in the park. Sleeping through the night will be difficult, morning wood will wake you up, you’ll have to sit down to piss from now on, plus your balls will be all kinds of full within a couple of days, and they’ll stay that way till I let you empty them.”

“Fuck.” Inuyasha’s dick was standing insanely hard, but his face belied the anxiety he felt. Stepping up to the hanyou, Kouga put a hand behind the hanyou’s head and held him close to his black leather covered crotch.

“You’ll survive pup, I’ll help you dealing with it. I mean, I’m gonna be the one making your balls ache and your dick swell with frustration, but I promise I’ll help you learn to live with it, and I’ll give you relief when you really, really need it.”

Kouga pulled the cuffed half-demon back to his feet and wrapped his arms round the boy. Their lips met, Kouga’s tongue delving into Inuyasha’s mouth. As they did, one hand went back to the jewel plug and began to rock it back and forth in the hanyou’s ass, making the pup let out a noise almost akin to a purr with his arousal.

“Now, we need to lay down some ground rules for when you’re here, when you’re at your apartment, and when we’re playing down here. First and foremost, of utmost importance, a rule you are never, ever to forget. When you stay over with me, you always, always; make sure the first thing you do in the morning is make coffee, understood?”

Inuyasha sighed at that and rolled his eyes, even though he himself needed his morning, afternoon, evening, night, and bedtime coffee.

“Rule two, which you already know, is you stay naked in our home, especially down here. And from now on, you do so when you’re in your apartment as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Rule three, your slave attire. Anything I place on you stays until I give permission for it to come off, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m serious about this. I cram a big plug up in you; it stays till I tell you it can come out. Something I expect you to follow, especially during the week days when I’m not with you.”

“Really, even when we aren’t together?”

“Especially when we aren’t together. When my cock isn’t there to fill you, you need a toy to tide you over and keep you occupied.”

“Oh joy.”

“I’m serious boy. Disobey me and I’ll put a locking harness on you so you can’t take one out. And I’ve got all kinds of nasty toys I can use; vibrators, inflatable plugs, studded dildos, sealable enema nozzles, etc.”

“You’re really a kinky fucker aren’t you, huh?” Inuyasha joked as Kouga bent him over, gently easing the plug out of his rear.

“I am, and you’re the boy trapped in my humble dungeon, says a lot for you doesn’t it hanyou?” Kouga playfully spanked his half-demon submissive before going through his toy selection and producing a modestly sized plug, bigger than the jeweled plug but not massive by any means.

“Guess so.” Inuyasha replied as he watched Kouga slick the black rubber toy before putting it to the hanyou’s lubricated anus. With a shudder, the half demon was spread open and the newest toy was inserted to the base, Kouga’s steady and gentle hand ensuring it went in without any discomfort.

“Fuck I want you so bad puppy. I want to take you upstairs right now, lay you down on my bed and fill you with my cock. You want that pup?” Kouga wrapped his arms round the hanyou from behind, nuzzling himself against the half-demon’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes sir.”

“I can make you cum so hard too; so fucking hard. You’re gonna give me so many orgasms tonight, so much of your seed.”

“Do we have to wait?”

Kouga exhaled at that, holding his puppy close and licking and kissing at the hanyou’s chain collared neck. Waiting was something he most certainly did not want to do…but had to. For one, the hanyou needed more preparation for his length, and two, he really did need to put his hanyou through the paces.

“Alright, much as I want to fuck you, much as I want to make love to you; I need to prepare you better. You need some bigger plugs up that tight little butt of yours if you think you’re gonna take my cock tonight. Especially if you want to be properly bred tonight; I want you, and I want you multiple times tonight, and to do that you need to be ready to accept me fully.”

“Fair enough, though I bet you I can take whatever’s in those pants of yours just fine, master.”

“Oh you think you’re funny pup, how about you drop and start giving me pushups.” Kouga spoke as he unlocked and slipped the cuffs from around Inuyasha’s wrists.

“No problem.” Inuyasha moved down into position only to be blocked by Kouga’s foot gently placed on the center of his back.

“Go ahead pup.”

Inuyasha grunted as he raised his torso against the intentionally heavy leg of Kouga’s, but picked up a rhythm quickly enough. In a way, he almost enjoyed it, the feel of a good workout was rewarding, the extra effort to both control his descent against Kouga’s leg muscle and then rise against it made for push-ups that actually required effort on his part.

The ookami kept him there, making him go until he’d completed ten sets of twenty reps, leaving his foot on the hanyou the whole time, letting the weight of his muscular leg work against Inuyasha. When that was done, he instructed him onto his feet once more.

“Here, ever had a ball weight on?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“It’ll be fun, for me anyway.” Kouga took two halves of a chrome ring, gently worked them around Inuyasha’s heavy sacs, and with a quick application of an Allen wrench, he tightened the bolts to the heavy chrome ring tight, locking it around the hanyou’s jewels.

“Quite the tug there, this ain’t staying too long right?” Inuyasha moved slightly and felt his balls swing affixed into their weight. It was different, a bit uncomfortable, just a bit, but strangely arousing all the same.

“Just long enough for you to give me some jumping jacks?”

“With it on?”

“Oh yes, you can start now, give me good form. Stop whenever you want, but you’re getting a new plug soon as you do.”

“Another one?”

“Oh yes pup, we need you stretched out, and I would really like to take you before the night’s practically over, so it’s on to bigger and better things. Soon as you’ve had enough of jumping anyway.”

Inuyasha started and almost immediately wanted to stop. From the first jump, spreading his legs lifted his balls and promptly dropped them down once more, sending a shock of pain through his groin like he’d been lightly slapped in the jewels.

Though that said, the new to all things anal hanyou suddenly realized the ball weight was a treat as Kouga pulled the next butt plug. It was a big black one, and unlike the toy in him, which had a nice taper into a more slender base, this one had a flared head and a body that stayed the same size till it got to the end.

“The hell is that thing?” Inuyasha said as he started picking up the pace of his jumping jacks, to Kouga’s satisfaction.

“A rectal dilator. It stays the same size all the way to the base so it holds your anus open nice and wide. It’ll make sure to get you nice and opened up for my cock.”

“Put that thing in me, are you even gonna feel anything?” Inuyasha questioned as he continued with the jumping jacks, though his balls were quickly bringing him to the point of submitting to the bigger plug.

“Oh this thing isn’t my size by a good margin yet, like I said pup, we need you nice and spread wide if I’m gonna really have you tonight.”

“The hell’s wrong with you wolf, you got some sort of Chernobyl dick going on or something?” Inuyasha smirked through what would otherwise have been a grimace as his weighted balls were jostled once more through his jumping jacks.

“Compare this to yours pup.” Inuyasha did take in the size of it, looking down to see his own length was still a good deal greater than the toy meant for his rear.

“Fuck me.”

“I plan to. Now you see why you need bigger plugs, this thing ain’t even the size of your puppy cock, and you’re acting like you’re ready for the big bad wolf to claim you.”

“Puppy cock?” Inuyasha didn’t know what was between Kouga’s thick, muscular thighs; but he knew damn well what was between his own was all grown up, save its currently bald state.

“Well, I suppose it may be a big dog’s cock, but it’s certainly attached to one adorable puppy, my puppy.” Kouga stepped close, stopping the hanyou’s exercise routine and wrapping his arms round the boy. He leaned in, their lips meeting as Kouga’s tongue slid across the hanyou’s mouth, demanding entrance to his submissive’s warm cavern.

“Time for this one huh?” Inuyasha spoke after they pulled apart, looking at the new toy Kouga was holding.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Inuyasha was stopped, turned round and bent over the table once more. Kouga eased the plug out of him, and lubed the head of the dilator. Resting the tip of the toy against Inuyasha’s anus, Kouga wrapped his other hand around the hanyou’s trim body and palmed the weighted balls he found there, before grasping the tumid cock above them.

“Stay nice and relaxed pup.”

Kouga began stroking the hanyou’s organ lightly, teasing the foreskin back and forth over the head, as he eased the dilator in. The head spread Inuyasha’s ring of muscle open, the snug entrance slowly expanding to take the slightly flared head of the trainer. It took a bit of rocking the toy back and forth, and several strokes to the hanyou’s organ, but Kouga got the head in without discomfort and the body of the dilator was slid in to Inuyasha’s rear.

“There we go, good job pup.”

“So that’s the last thing that has to be stuck up my ass tonight, right?”

“Not even close.” Kouga kept stroking Inuyasha’s thick penis as he rested his head against the shorter hanyou’s shoulder. Inuyasha arched back against the wolf, his hips thrusting forward into Kouga’s warm hand. It felt so damn good, having the ookami touch him the way he was.

With all his previous lovers, Inuyasha had been dominant. Most had been female, and all had been on the receiving end of his attentions and his aggression in the sack. He was used to being the one exploring and manipulating the body of his partner; yet now it was Kouga in that position. The ookami was running free with his person, touching and holding and stroking him like Inuyasha was entirely his to do whatever he wanted to with him.

That was not an entirely untrue statement; in the moment, under Kouga’s touch, he felt entirely owned, comfortably in Kouga’s control and care. Crazy as it was, it was already hard to believe he hadn’t been with Kouga just a couple of days prior, that he hadn’t been experiencing this before in all his years alive.

“The toy feel okay?” Kouga asked, lightly nuzzling the hanyou’s chained neck.

“I wouldn’t really call it a toy, but yeah, it feels okay. Feels like it’s slipping a bit though.”

“Yep, that’s to be expected. Because these don’t taper down like a regular butt-plug, it’s hard for your anus to keep hold of it. You’re gonna have to work to keep from losing it, because gravity and your muscles are going to try and expel it.”

Right as Kouga finished his sentence, the sound of black plastic hitting the floor echoed through the room. Kouga gently gripped the hanyou’s chin and turned Inuyasha to face him, blue eyes meeting amber as the ookami smirked.

“Well, now I have justification for what I was already planning to do next.” Kouga bent down and grabbed the fallen toy, picking it up and gently reinserting it into Inuyasha’s rear. Holding it in with his hands, the ookami leaned in and kissed Inuyasha’s neck before speaking once more.

“Now, I’m gonna give you a spanking my little pup, and from now on you are not allowed to drop the plug. You’re gonna get fifteen to start, each time you drop it I add a penalty, and it’s cumulative. First time it’s one strike, the second it’s two, etcetera.”

“Fair enough, though I doubt fifteen strikes to my ass is gonna really redden me.”

“Who said anything about your ass, beautiful as it is?”

Kouga turned Inuyasha round and with lightning quick motion his palm slapped the hanyou’s still weighted balls. They were already sensitive, and the smack was properly painful. The weight holding his sacs down made it worse initially, his balls resisting moving with the hand striking them for longer. Then, the trip back down as the hanyou’s balls fell was made worse as the weight pulled them down, tugging on them as it came to a stop.

As Inuyasha sucked in a breath, the sound of plastic hitting the floor once again rang out. The dilator was on the ground for the second time in less than a minute, Inuyasha’s anus disobediently empty once more. Grinning, Kouga crouched down, retrieved it and reinserted it.

“No problem huh?”

~~~~~~Twenty Nine Strikes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha blinked back the thick tears threatening to fall from his amber eyes. Hands fidgeting in the thick steel cuffs that had been locked on behind his back, the hanyou whimpered lightly as a couple beads of salty liquid slipped down his cheeks.

“Still got hold of the plug pup? I’d hate to have to give you six more.” The dilator was starting to slip badly again, this would be the sixth time it fell if Inuyasha couldn’t hold on to the bulbous head. He’d taken all his strikes, penalties included, but if he dropped the toy he’d earn six more and the cycle would start up again.

“I’m trying sir, it’s getting close.”

“Hold it in pup I’m only giving you this one reprieve.” Kouga reached back and slid the dilator out, slicking up the next size up and introducing it to his hanyou’s anus. Holding it in with his hand, he leaned in and kissed Inuyasha again, using his free hand to wipe the hanyou’s tears. 

“Thank you sir.”

“My pup, my beautiful, beautiful pup. Now, I want you to run laps, round the room, go till I stay stop. You’re still responsible for the toy.”

“Please no, my balls are aching.”

“I know they are pup, that’s the point. You’ve spent your adult life being an alpha inu, using these big hanyou balls for your pleasure. But you’re my pup now, my beta, and things have to change. Your balls, well my balls now, aren’t for your pleasure any more they’re for frustration and pain. They’re for leaving you horny and unsatisfied, and aching when I discipline them like this.

As a beta, your center of pleasure is this tight little hole, and we need to train that in. Serving, obeying, satisfying me are how you get pleasure and avoid pain, too much pain anyway. Any chance you have of getting pleasure from these big balls comes from using this tight little anus the way I want, fail to do so, and these balls get only pain. I know I’m being harsh pup, but re-writing a couple decades of alpha behavior doesn’t come without some difficulty.”

“Fuck…okay.”

“Good boy, be a good pup and I’ll give you a reward.”

“An ice pack?”

Kouga just smacked his hanyou’s ass as the boy set off, running laps round the outside of the room. It was a sight, the naked half-demon jogging with his hands cuffed behind his back, a chain round his neck, a hefty weight on his balls, and a dilator in his rear. Going to the bar Kouga made himself a drink as he watched the pup.

Settling on a stool he felt the dildo held in him by his tight leather pants pressing in further. Some dominants had a seeming phobia of penetration, fearing the second anything phallic approached any hole they’d be completely undone. Kouga though found the train of thought to be untrue; if anything it seemed to suggest more that some dominants were lacking in self-confidence. He though had no such issues, and truly enjoyed the feel of the occasional toy inside him.

Inuyasha meanwhile was struggling, feeling the thick intruder in his rear starting to slip once again. His balls hurt, his wrists were cuffed, the chain around his neck swung with each step. And he really wanted to cum.

“Sir, how much longer do I have to run? The dilator’s starting to slip again.”

“You go till I stay you can stop. And you drop that toy; you know what you’re getting.”

Kouga threatened, though privately he was quite proud of how well the inu was handling things. He let him run three more laps, just till the dilator looked truly ready to fall out again, and called him over. Bringing his pup close, Kouga encircled the hanyou’s muscular chest with his arms, one reaching down to push the dilator back in.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“It was terrible and excruciating and I hate these dilators.”

“You do huh?”

“Yeah, I do I hate having my hole spread wide open like this, these things have no give at all.”

“That’s the point, they are dilators, and they’re meant to dilate your hole. Here, have a sip of this pup.” Kouga held his bourbon and coke to Inuyasha’s lips and the hanyou took a good sip, enjoy the smooth taste.

“That’s really good, what kind of bourbon is that?”

“Jefferson’s Reserve. It really is good isn’t it, more of a straight drinking bourbon but I wasn’t in that mood tonight. Now, let’s get you a new toy and we’ll give you that reward.”

Kouga let his pup over to his toy closet and selected a dildo, lubing it up before easing the dilator out of Inuyasha. The dildo that replaced it was thicker still, though it was silicone and thus had some give as opposed to the hard plastic of the dilator. Once it was in, Kouga led Inuyasha back to the bar and set him down on the bar stool, the dildo pressing into him further.

“Now, your master determines when these balls get punished, but he also decides when they get a treat. Like right now, you did so good for me, taking all that punishment so well. Maybe I should let you cum, jerk you off right here and let you cum all over the floor.”

Kouga started doing just that, though he didn’t actually intend to let Inuyasha cum. He started stroking his pup, sliding his hand up and down the long, thick shaft between his hanyou’s thighs. Easing Inuyasha’s foreskin all the way back he polished the head of his cock, using the half-demons overzealous supply of precum for lubricant.

“Oh, fuck that feels good sir.”

“Enjoying it huh?”

“Yes, oh hell yes.”

Kouga kept stroking, jerking his pup to completion. Of course, before he could actually get to completion the tanned wolf paw on Inuyasha’s erection withdrew and he was left humping air desperate for relief.

“Fuck, please!”

“You cum when my cock’s in your ass, not a minute sooner boy.”

“Then that needs to happen now, right now.”

“Is that for you to decide puppy?”

“I, yes, no…I don’t fucking care just fuck me now please!”

“Please…”

“Please, sir. Please just fuck me already.”

“You think you’re ready?” 

He was getting close, the dildo was nice and thick though Kouga knew he was a good deal larger still. New as he was to anal, Inuyasha wouldn’t be taking him without some discomfort but Kouga wanted to avoid causing any real pain. Though, with enough lube and if he took his time Inuyasha was likely opened up enough to take it. And really, if he waited any longer taking his time was not going to be an option Kouga was so painfully aroused by his hanyou.

“Does it matter at this point? Fuck Kouga I’ve never had another guy’s fingers in my ass but I need your dick, and I need it now. I don’t care if that thing’s an inch or three feet, but you need to be inside me. Come on master, please?”

“You’re right puppy, it’s time we got you properly bred. It’s gonna be tough going at first, but I’ll be gentle as I can and I promise the end results will be more than worth it.”

“Alright, though I’m holding you to that wolf, so don’t think you can blow your load the second you get inside this tight, perfect ass.”

“I’ll hold back so long as you don’t let this little guy squirt off the second these pants hit the floor.”

Kouga silenced any retorts with his tongue crushing down on Inuyasha’s, arms encircling the hanyou and gripping his perfect rear. With a surge of adrenalin in his veins and a surprising flutter in his stomach, Kouga came to one very nice realization.

It was time to mount Inuyasha.


	5. Full Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter five, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Meeting His Master~~~~~~

Inuyasha landed on the bed with a thud, plug jabbing at his innards as he hit the mattress. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, resting on the cool silk sheets of Kouga’s big, comfortable bed. In front of him Kouga was shrugging himself out of his shirt, throwing it aside and bending down to untie his boots. They were kicked off and his socks followed before he unbuckled his pants.

As they slid down, Inuyasha nearly came even with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Concealed beneath the black leather lay clear acrylic, a cock cage locked onto what was undeniably a massive dick. Kouga was bulging lewdly against the confines of the device as he stripped himself of his pants and reached a hand back to grasp the dildo within him.

“You…you’re locked?”

“I am, self-locked. Ironic in a way, you’ve cum what, twice in the last day or so and spent more time erect than flaccid. I’ve spent it tightly confined in this little tube, staying hard and ready for your tight little ass.

Of course, once I’ve fucked your brains out tonight, it’s gonna be you locked up without relief, though it’ll be for a hell of a lot more than just one day.”

As he spoke, Kouga drew the dildo nearly out of himself, thrusting it back in with a smooth stroke. He repeated the process a few times, fucking himself with the silicone toy before drawing it out altogether. Inuyasha bit back a whimper as he saw the big toy slide out of the ookami’s ass, Kouga setting it down on the nightstand.

“How, how long for sir?”

“I don’t really know, it’ll be however long I feel you need to be locked. You won’t be released until you’re a horny, precum dripping mess absolutely obsessed with my cock at any rate so I suppose it depends on you to a degree.”

Kouga laid it out for his hanyou as he retrieved the keys from his nightstand, feeding one into the brass padlock on his cage and freeing himself. He removed, disassembled the pieces, and set it all on the nightstand, picking up a bottle of lube and moving onto the bed with Inuyasha.

As the wolf demon reached behind him to unlock his handcuffs, Inuyasha felt a wave of anxiety hit him all of a sudden. He really did want Kouga but coming face to face with the ookami’s third leg suddenly had him nervous. He’d expected Kouga to be big, but the thickening flesh between his legs looked enough to split him in two.

“Fuck wolf you’re huge.”

“I am, and I’m gonna be inside you soon enough. For now though I want you two to get acquainted. Sniff it.”

Kouga had moved up Inuyasha’s chest, putting his cock in the hanyou’s face. Holding the back of Inuyasha’s head he pushed him to his groin, making the pup smell his musk. Drawing him back after a minute he had the hanyou kiss the head of his dick, retracting his foreskin to expose his dark crown as a bead of precum oozed from his slit.

“Good boy. Now, let’s have you on your back for this round. Spread your legs for me, I’m gonna pull your toy and get you really lubed up back here. I can’t lie pup this gonna hurt a bit, I’m big. But once you adjust to my size in you you’ll be wanting this dick for the rest of your life I promise.”

“You’re really modest aren’t you ookami.”

“You have no idea little puppy.”

Kouga eased the dilator out, Inuyasha’s hole giving it up with a wet pop. He set it aside and grabbed the lube, squeezing plenty out into his hand getting his fingers liberally coated. He thrust them inside, working a thick film of the gel into his boy’s entrance. This stuff was thicker than what he’d used for the toys, it was too slick and slimy for holding a plug or dildo but for accommodating an endowed wolf it was perfect.

“Alright, there we go, let me just slick myself up.” Kouga squeezed out more and stroked his thick length. He got his cock glistening with a solid layer of the gel, then wiped his hand on Inuyasha’s thigh, situated himself between his puppy’s thighs and rested his blunt tip at Inuyasha’s pucker.

“You ready pup?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kouga leaned down and kissed Inuyasha in a deep, slow embrace as he pressed gently as possible at his entrance. Slowly Inuyasha dilated open, expanding to Kouga’s girth. The dilators had helped but none of them had rivaled the ookami, and almost immediately Inuyasha felt himself at his limit, the head of Kouga’s cock still at his ass not inside it.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga looking down at him, amber eyes meeting azure. Kouga leaned in for another kiss and pressed in with a smooth thrust, driving the head and the first inch or so of his manhood inside his pup. Almost immediately, Inuyasha sucked in a breath as he experienced one of the most painful moments of his life, his stretched way too wide round Kouga’s dick.

“Relax puppy, just relax. It’ll go away, I promise.”

“Fuck you, and your Chernobyl dick wolf.”

“Love you too pup.” Kouga kissed Inuyasha again, rubbing his pup’s sides to soothe him before easing himself in a few more inches. He took it slow, rocking himself back and forth, making his forward strokes just a bit longer than his receding ones.

Inuyasha’s discomfort thankfully did start to recede, Kouga’s gentle pace and extra lubrication making his penetration comfortable once Inuyasha had adjusted to his size and initial penetration. With his gentle movements, Kouga soon had every inch of himself inside Inuyasha; his furry dark pubic hairs flush with his pup’s smooth bottom. Resting inside him, Kouga bit his lip at the feeling of the alpha male’s criminally tight, otherwise untouched ass holding him in a death grip.

“Feeling alright there puppy?”

“Yeah, you can move, please.”

“Of course.” Kouga kissed him once more as he pulled back several inches and thrust in with some more vigor. In the same sense that he had slowly thrust in further and further, he began pulling back further with each stroke and increasing the speed and ferocity with each go. 

Inuyasha panted slightly as Kouga brushed his prostate, the full feeling suddenly becoming very pleasurable. He felt stretched and occupied, dominated by the massive cock spearing him. The pressure inside him was pressing on his prostate and the inner workings of his cock, filling him with a pleasing arousal.

“Aww, there we go. Little puppy’s getting used to having a wolf inside him.”

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Kind of what I’m doing pup.”

“Smart ass.”

Kouga leaned in and kissed his hanyou again as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, now properly humping his dog demon submissive. Inuyasha was almost painful he was so tight, so hot and clenching on him like a vice. He couldn’t predict everything that would happen in life, but Kouga was certain he would fight tooth and nail to keep ownership of the ass he was currently ensconced in, and the pup attached to it.

“Damn you’re so fucking tight. I’m never leaving this ass hanyou, never. I’m gonna fucking wear you from now on.”

Inuyasha whimpered, cheeks flaming red as his cock bobbed between his legs. He couldn’t believe how close he was, how incredible the cock inside him was now feeling. His peak was drawing perilously near, his balls drawing up in preparation for the big load about to spill from him. Somehow, Kouga was seemingly aware of this as a big hand came down and grabbed his balls, giving them a squeeze and holding him from completing.

“No, no pup. You ask permission.”

“Fuck, let me cum!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, please let me cum Kouga!”

“Kouga?”

“Sir, please let me cum.”

His balls got squeezed a bit tighter and Inuyasha dropped his head, panting as his arousal built to painful levels.

“Master. Please let me cum, Master.”

“Now boy, cum!” Kouga reached his peak as he released Inuyasha’s balls and grasped his cock, stroking it with his wolf paw. He thrust all the way in with several final, brutal thrusts as his balls emptied into Inuyasha’s rear. 

Inuyasha moaned as the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had washed over him, cum bursting in thick, salty jets from his cock and coating the sheets beneath them. Kouga milked him out with a series of short, quick jerks as his own seed splashed down inside Inuyasha. The hanyou panted, trying to catch his breath as Kouga did the same above him.

“That was, that was incredible.”

“You were incredible pup.”

“Thank you…Master.”

Kouga tipped Inuyasha’s head to the side to lean in and claim him in a slow, gentle kiss. Rolling them gently onto their sides, he reached round Inuyasha and dabbed his finger into the wet stain on his sheets. He brought his fingers up to his lips and lapped them up; making Inuyasha’s cock surge once more as Kouga gently rocked himself in and out of his pup’s rear.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha awoke to a man in his bed with him, a tan arm wrapped round him. It was also the first time he’d ever awoken to a man inside him, a flaccid but still entirely too large wolf cock still holding him open. It was also the first time he’d woken up with a man’s seed inside him, just about everything in Kouga’s entirely too full balls deposited inside him.

“Finally awake little pup?”

“No, and get your cock out of me.”

“So rambunctious this morning, what happened to my sweet little pup last night, whimpering and calling me master? Seems you only like to behave if you’re being mounted.”

“Guess you’d better get back to it then.”

“I would but I have to take a wicked piss. Now, I did say I was never leaving your ass…”

“No way…don’t even think about it! You’re not serious…are you?”

“Should I be?”

“No! I mean…fuck, what…no!”

“Sounds like someone is interested in the idea; you’d enjoy it, it’s an aphrodisiac you know. Especially delivered rectally, and in such volume, you’d be hard as a rock for hours.”

“Speaking of hard as a rock.” Inuyasha mentioned as he felt the overly large intruder inside him grow larger still, Kouga’s erection surging to life once more.

“You like that pup, want to fuck right now, make a little love in the early morning?”

“If you’re offering…”

“I would, but you aren’t allowed to cum anymore.”

“Already? We can’t just get one in real quick?”

“Nope, it’s over for you. We need to get you locked up before we do anything else. Now, would you like to get locked now or shall I let you enjoy one last meal with your cock free?” Kouga offered, lightly humping his pup.

“Fuck, just lock it up now and be done with it.”

“Really pup?”

“Yeah, at least let me get used to it and have this back in me if nothing else.” Inuyasha squeezed the wolf’s cock as he spoke, strangely alright with his fate, perhaps given that he now had the comfort of knowing he had sexual pleasure he could rely on even without his own organ.

“If you wish puppy. Let me get it for you, you just stay here.” Kouga gently, reluctantly withdrew from his puppy as he stood up and got off the bed. Inuyasha winced with the sudden emptiness and the soreness of his anus being so stretched and so well used through the night. Striding to the walk-in closet, Kouga opened it and stepped inside.

In there, he picked up the box with the pieces to Inuyasha’s belt. And, after contemplating things a second, picked up a second box and carried both out. Opening the one with the belt, Kouga produced the waist ring as Inuyasha kneeled on the bed.

The waist ring went round Inuyasha, then the ring for his cock and balls was lubed and maneuvered around his prized bits. It was connected to the waist ring, then the tube for his cock was slicked and his member was coerced inside. The pieces were all brought together and the integrated lock was installed and with a click it was all locked shut.

“So that’s it huh?” Inuyasha asked with a slightly subdued voice as he gripped the metal tube hiding his prized organ from sight.

“That’s it puppy, get used to it. You’re gonna be painfully horny, you’re gonna wanna jerk off. You’re probably gonna feel a bit unmanned when you can’t see or touch or stroke your own dick. But it isn’t your dick anymore, it’s mine and this is how I want it protected. And this is how it’s gonna stay for a good long while.”

“Damn this thing’s tight.” Inuyasha joked as his member tried in vain to erect itself within the device. Kouga laughed and leaned in for another kiss before reaching over and producing a key from his nightstand. It was inserted into the padlock on Inuyasha’s chest and the brass lock was opened, freeing the link of chain locked round his neck.

Producing the smaller box, Kouga opened the polished wood and revealed a collar inside. It was titanium like the chastity belt, a thick band of metal with a complex lock on the back and a medallion on the front with a wolf paw.

“I felt kind of stupid when I bought this, I hadn’t even met you and didn’t know you’d want to stick around. And I know this is way soon for something like this but…I want to collar you, at least while we’re alone together. I understand if you aren’t ready for this but…”

“Shut up and lock it on wolf.”

“I really do love you pup.”

Kouga kissed Inuyasha as he lifted the heavy collar from its velvet lined case. It was wrapped round his hanyou’s neck and with a very audible click the heavy lock was engaged and the collar was secured in place. 

“You’re all mine now puppy, no escaping the big bad wolf.”

Inuyasha’s cock cage got tight once again as Kouga leaned in for another kiss, their lips meeting as their arms wrapped round each other. It was going to be a long road to train Inuyasha, but it was something Kouga was looking forward to more than he’d looked forward to anything else in his life.


	6. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter six of Meeting His Master. Sorry this one took a bit longer than I expected, I had to split the second idea for this chapter off to make what'll be chapter seven. Which is part of the reason for the useless, sappy ending, meh :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Meeting His Master~~~~~~

When their lips finally parted, Inuyasha moved to get off the large, incredibly comfortable bed. In doing so, he stretched himself a bit and immediately felt a sharp ache and throbbing soreness in his rear, moaning lightly as he gingerly moved back to the kneeling position he’d been in. Kouga took note of his hanyou’s soreness and retrieved a small bottle from his nightstand.

“Damn wolf, you really are too big.”

“You didn’t think so when you were cumming last night. Now, just lie down on your stomach, I got something here to help with my little puppy’s soreness.”

Inuyasha grumbled but did as told, finding it a bit different with his new metal underwear on. Ass presented to Kouga, Inuyasha rested his head in the sheets, inhaling all the wolf trapped in the fibers as Kouga opened his bottle and stuck a few fingers inside. A cool, thick salve graced Inuyasha’s anus as the ookami gently worked his fingers in one at a time.

“Is this where you start laughing and tell me that’s just a jar of your old cum or something?” Inuyasha asked critically as he felt the slicked fingers probing his sore entrance.

“That’s a good idea, but no. This is an awesome herbal remedy wolves have used for, well a pretty long fucking time at any rate. It’ll soothe your tight little rear and heal all the damage my big wolf dick might have done.” 

Kouga joked as he smeared another small dollop around the outside of the pup’s ring. He actually looked quite good; Inuyasha’s anus was definitely red and a bit dilated still but it was nothing unusual for a first timer and he wasn’t bleeding or bruised at all. Definitely a success for their first time together, which Kouga was definitely grateful for.

“Damn, what do you know that is starting to feel a bit better.”

“Told ya. I figure since we gave you such a workout last night, I’ll just leave your little anus alone for today. Instead we’ll focus on your oral abilities, hopefully your mouth is like your ass when it comes to untapped potential.” Kouga spoke as he walked to the bathroom, quickly relieving his aching bladder as he willed himself flaccid enough to do so.

“Gee, thanks.” Inuyasha responded sarcastically as he moved himself off the bed, this time with more success than before. Returning from the bathroom, Kouga went over to his bureau and produced a snug jockstrap which he slipped into, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and putting them on as well. A T-shirt was donned as well and he led Inuyasha downstairs to the kitchen.

Normally, he preferred to go nude at home, he was an ookami youkai after all. But, for the sake of establishing his dominance he felt it was best to stay clothed for a while. Nudity was quite normal until it was not, and dressing himself whilst he left Inuyasha bare would hopefully make the hanyou conscious of his own state of undress. In such a state of mind, it would help solidify that Kouga was in charge; he was dressed, he was alpha whilst Inuyasha was kept naked as a beta should.

“You’re welcome boy. It’s a treat for you to be allowed to suck master’s cock, a privilege.”

“Oh goody, anything to get my lips around master’s shaft.” Inuyasha sarcastically chimed in as he was led down to the kitchen by Kouga, who promptly set about making them breakfast. As he stood at the range top, slicing up some ham and cracking a few eggs, he decided to put his pup to the test.

“Alright boy, get to work.”

“Here?”

“That’s what I said pup, on your knees.”

Inuyasha gave him a look but moved to his knees between Kouga and the oven door. Reaching up with one hand he moved to pull the ookami’s sweatpants down but was stopped by a tan wolf paw grasping his own.

“No hands boy, keep them behind your back.”

“Keh.”

Using his teeth, Inuyasha managed to free Kouga’s slowly swelling member with only a few tries and was face to face with the big beast of a cock. The hanyou felt his own cock try and swell in vain as he watched Kouga’s foreskin slowly retract, exposing part of his dark crown. 

Face to face with his new found master’s endowment, Inuyasha’s confidence began to slip. It was easy to be confident about sucking his alpha off when the ookami had pants on. But with his unnecessarily large cock flopping in front of him, it was a different story. Keeping a brave face, Inuyasha opened his mouth wide and slowly tried to ease it in.

“Watch your teeth boy.”

Inuyasha used his lips to hide his teeth and slowly took the big monster in. He slid down the first few inches, almost immediately finding the tip at the back of his throat with a lot of wolf cock still uncovered. Pushing further he almost immediately gagged and pulled back off, coughing slightly as Kouga laughed and tucked himself back into his sweatpants.

“Well, that was pretty bad. In your case it would seem it’s your ass writing checks your mouth can’t cash.”

“Yeah well, my ass doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

“True, don’t worry though pup we’ll fix that. You have earned punishment for such a poor performance though, you’re aware of that correct?”

“What kind of punishment?”

“I think a nice caning is in order, maybe an enema if your little hole is looking back to normal.”

“Great.” Inuyasha deadpanned as he was directed up onto one of the counter stools, Kouga turning back to the stove to tend to their breakfast. The water he’d put on for coffee was quickly heated and poured into his press, two mugs of the black gold set on the counter shortly after.

“You know, that’s another infraction before noon, the way you’re going we’re just gonna have to weld that cock cage shut.”

“What did I do now?”

“Rule number one boy. You make me coffee every morning you’re here, no exceptions.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yes, that’s a pretty big oops on your part. So you understand that this requires punishment correct?” Kouga said as he came to stand with his pup, wrapping his arms around the sitting hanyou’s shoulders.

“Y-yeah, I guess so.”

“You guess so?”

“I deserve to be punished you damn wolf.”

“That’s better pup. So you deserve to be punished, should I punish you with the cane?”

“Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Yes I deserve to be caned.”

“Haha, yes you do little puppy. I’m gonna tie you up downstairs and stripe that ass of yours red.”

Kouga teased his pup as he finished their breakfast, quickly putting together a couple of ham, egg, and cheese sandwiches for them. They ate quickly, Inuyasha mildly amazed at how good a cook his new found master was, and after the hanyou was left to the dishes while Kouga went to the dungeon to prepare…something.

~~~~~~The Previous Night~~~~~~

Miroku moaned as he fidgeted with the belt locked round his waist. His cock was swollen in the small tube, aching, while his balls hung beneath it achingly full. Across the room, his new girlfriend, mistress rather, stood and smiled. Still totally nude, the ookami demoness observed her human lover, canines peeking out from beneath her plump lips as she surveyed the barely controlled panic in his eyes.

Her lover was scared, apprehensive, nervous, cautious, worried as heck and horny as hell; just how Ayame wanted Miroku. Striding over to him, she wrapped her arms round his waist and leaned in, kissing at Miroku's neck, letting him rest his head against her shoulder. Ayame did legitimately want to comfort him, to make him feel relaxed and at home in the presence of his mistress.

"Frightened by the belt sweetness?"

"I guess I'd be lying if I said no. Please take it off; I mean, not that I don't like the thought of playing around with enforced chastity and all, but this is a lot to take in. And I'm so aroused from earlier, I mean it practically hurts I want to cum so bad."

"I know sweetness, that's the point. Now, look, really I can't just make you wear this thing. I mean, I can, I'm vastly stronger than you, and can keep you restrained all I want. But, morally speaking and in terms of a demon's possession of a submissive partner, I can't make you obey me without your consent. I know I didn't give you much choice earlier and if you really, really don't want this; I'll let you out of it.

But just think about it a few minutes; I picked you for a reason Miroku. I can feel you want this, want to be controlled, want to be obedient and you really do need to be trained and taught. I want to be the one to do that, I really like you Miroku and I can tell you will really enjoy it, truly appreciate obeying an alpha female who's stronger than you and can control you and make the decisions for you that you can't make yourself.

Will you at least give it a few hours, give this a chance; you might find this is really what you've been looking for."

"I...I guess, I guess we can play a bit. It could be fun and all."

"No Miroku, no games, no playing around. I want to own you, I want you to be my beta male. Now, I know it goes against much of your human BDSM practices, and even against how many demons practice the art; but I don't regularly use a full safeword, and I don't discuss scenes or plan them out with my beta.

If you're my beta, you belong to me. I promise to take care of you, to love you, but you will obey me. And, you will seriously belong to me, with demons a submissive's dedication to their dominant is taken seriously; if you submit willingly I'll have limited legal claim to you and I won't hesitate to use it. I don't mean to scare you off, but I want to be frank with you Miroku. Now, I have to get dressed and make a stop over my friend's before I have a dinner meeting to attend.

If you have to urinate, go ahead and do so now. I'm chaining you to my bed before I go; I want you to think about your future while I'm gone, and hopefully have an answer by time I get back."

"Ye-yeah, I really need some time; I mean this is a lot you're asking of me. Not to be rude, but a couple of weeks ago I was chasing you with the intention of getting a regular thing with a smoking hot redhead. Now you're telling me I'm spending half a year in a chastity belt and that you're gonna legally own me; I don't know that I can do this Ayame I really don't."

"I understand it's a lot Miroku, but just think about it; I'll be back in a minute to fasten you to the headboard." 

The naked red head kissed him lightly, before going into her spacious walk-in closet. Miroku shrugged lightly and walked into the bathroom, quickly finding that relieving his bladder was going to entail sitting down so long as the belt was locked in place.

A few minutes later, the demoness returned, a beautiful dark red nightgown accentuating her gorgeous curves. Once again, Miroku felt his penis try to swell within its newly assembled confines, whimpering a bit as she directed him onto her bed once more. Taking a length of chain, Ayame wrapped a double loop round her human's neck, slipped a padlock through the links and locked it, then wrapped the other ends through her headboard and locked those.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Very. Now, I want you to really think about this. I know I'm asking a lot but I'm sure this'll be good, for both of us. I've got a couple of nice videos queued up, I want you to watch them and feel how hard you get in the belt, feel the frustration. Think about how good it would be if you stayed horny for months, think about how good the orgasm would feel for you once I let you out. Think about how nice it would feel to have my strap-on in you, dominating you and claiming you as my beta.

If you really don't want this, I'll let you go when I get back. But if you want to take a bit of a leap, I want you to think of a slow down word. While I don't use safe words in regard to totally stopping my dominance because mine is constant, if we're playing around with different kinks and it gets to be too much at that point I want you to have a word to stop that particular activity or at least slow things down."

"....Alright, but you're serious about this; if I don't want this, you'll take the belt off?"

"I will, I promise you. Though, that said..." 

Ayame stopped to slide the short gown up her hips, sliding her lace panties to the side for a moment as she rolled a pair of glass balls around in her palm. Putting one between her fingers, she placed it at her core and slid it home, doing the same to the other one immediately after. 

"I'm gonna wear these Ben Wa balls to my meeting and let them roll around in my pussy and arouse me. And you can bet that by time I get back I'm going to be sopping wet and ready for something a bit more...filling. You agree to be my beta and it'll be your dick that's in me, feeling my hot, soaked core gripping your length.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting to cum if I submit to you."

"Oh you won't cum Miroku but I will let you in me again, let you feel my slick wet folds. You might even get to be in me as I cum, get to feel me reach my peak with you inside me. And come on isn't that what you were after, you even said so yourself."

"True though I really always envisioned us peaking together, romantically linked as we reached our shared completion." 

The quick thinking houshi tried quite cleverly to make himself sound loving and selfless, though it was quick to backfire on him with the red headed ookami around.

"Simultaneously, or were you thinking more you came in a few seconds, then I got my release through the oh so arousing privilege of making you a sandwich and bringing you a beer afterwards."

"Hey, I'm a very generous lover, though a sandwich and beer afterwards would be nice." Miroku flashed his trademark smile at that, unable to resist laying a bit of his charm on the ookami. 

"Whatever you say there boy. Just seriously, think about what I said. I really like you Miroku, and if you want to talk about generous lovers, I can give you pleasure that lasts six months or more without break. 

You just have to turn yourself over to me, defer to my judgment and trust that I know what's best for you. I'll be back in a few hours."

Miroku nodded as he relaxed back on the bed, tugging lightly at the belt again, still finding it to be unmoving.

He definitely had some thinking to do.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha tugged lightly at the cuffs as he looked up at Kouga. It was an interesting device he had to admit; a heavy steel box secured to the floor with heavy studs. He was kneeling in front of it, his wrists locked into the heavy cuffs on its top surface, on either side of the relatively sizeable rubber dildo mounted to the box.

A hole in the top of the box housed a steel cable that ran from its innards and had been attached to the front ring of the collar Kouga had commissioned for him. Said wolf was currently to his side, fiddling with a control pad of some sort, striking a bit of fear into Inuyasha as one particular touch to the pad got a beep from within the dildo box.

“I have to say, if you’d shown me this last night I think you would have been left to jerking off, alone.”

“And yet here you are today, cuffed to it.”

Kouga prodded as he kneeled behind Inuyasha and kissed the back of the hanyou’s neck, what wasn’t obscured by collar anyway. Rubbing the hanyou’s bare sides gently he reached over to the touch screen controller and brushed the down symbol lightly. Inuyasha resisted a bit as the cable started retracting back into the box, pulling the collar and his neck secured within it down towards the fake cock.

“Fuck!”

“Relax pup, I’ve got you. I’m just reeling the winch in a bit.”

“Winch?”

“Yeah, it’s built into the frame of the trainer. I’ve got it wired so it can be set to pre-recorded programs on the controller.”

“What is it programmed to do, besides potentially choking me out?”

“It’s programmed to train. As you can likely see, when it winds itself far enough, you’ll be pulled onto the dildo. For training in deep-throating, the winch can wind down to force the trainee all the way down the dildo and can hold them for a set period of time before unwinding.

No need to worry about that though. For right now, I’m just gonna coach you through pleasuring a cock on the dildo. We’ll start you on the deep throating in a bit, once you’ve got the basics down.”

“Oh, joy.”

“Well, assuming you’d like to ever see this cock again.” Kouga stopped to grip the metal between Inuyasha’s smooth thighs. “You’re gonna put a hundred and ten percent to this.”

“Alright, fair enough. Do I really need to be bound like this; it seems a bit heavy duty for sucking a fake dick.”

“For a cute puppy like you maybe; for keeping a big bull demon in place while he learns to deep throat on the other hand.”

“A bull demon?”

“Favor for a friend. He’d met this bull at some corporate event and hit it off. He was new to submission, and while generally eager, giving head was one thing he fussed about every time he was ordered to. So, one weekend his cock was locked up in a belt, we secured him to this thing with a very big dildo, and left him to the training program. 

By time they left Sunday night, he could take the entire thing with no trouble at all. It really works this thing, a few sessions and you’ll be giving me deliriously good head. And you do want to please master don’t you?”

“Meh, I could take ya or leave ya. Was thinking about getting a mold of that dick before I left though.” Inuyasha joked as he rubbed himself against the ookami holding him. He bit back what definitely, certainly would NOT have been a purr as the wolf hugged him and gently nuzzle his collared neck in response.

“Yeah I bet you are pup. Now get that dirty mouth of yours around that cock before I wash it out with soap.” Kouga eased his pup down onto the phallus, having Inuyasha take it in his mouth till it just barely touched his throat. Touching the control panel he wound the winch down further, just enough to take the slack out of the cable so Inuyasha couldn’t back himself off the dildo.

“There we go, now first things first. You need to get used to having the cock in your mouth before you can learn to pleasure it. So you just relax, breathe and adjust; try and keep your teeth back and your lips around the shaft. Once you’re getting comfortable you can start running your tongue along it, try and map it out with your tongue.”

Inuyasha did as told, learning just to relax around the faux cock filling his mouth. It took a bit of mental control, the hanyou glad the phallus was relatively modest in size. His earlier attempt at Kouga’s cock suddenly seemed foolish, especially as he’d tried to just swallow the monstrous organ.

“That’s a boy, good job pup. Use your lips to tighten up around the shaft and give it a little sucking motion. You can alternate between sucking on it, and then humming a bit. I’m sure you’ve gotten a blowjob from a girl who does it right, making those awesome vibrations run through your cock.”

Indeed he had, and the thoughts of giving what he’d so loved to receive had Inuyasha’s cock swelling inside the tight metal confines of his new underwear. Biting back the frustration that reared its head as his head was crushed by the end of the chastity tube, the half-demon put his mind to the fake cock in his mouth and focused on Kouga’s instructions.

“Alright good boy, now I’m gonna give you a little slack to play with.” Kouga manipulated the release on the controller, allowing the winch to unwind just a few inches. It was enough so that the dildo wasn’t held in Inuyasha’s mouth though the hanyou didn’t have enough lead to get entirely off of it, the head of the fake cock still at his lips.

“What I want you to do now pup is start servicing the cock. Bob up and down on it, don’t take it too far just go down till the tip is at your throat, then back till the tip is just in your mouth. Take it slow, focus on keeping those teeth away from the shaft and yours lips on it, and make sure to breathe through your nose.”

Inuyasha did as instructed, focusing on bobbing up and down, getting comfortable with having the cock in his mouth while breathing through his nose. It was taking some getting used to but after a few minutes he was starting to get the hang of things nicely.

“Looking good there pup. Now, start integrating some of what you were practicing. Wrap your tongue around it, especially the head when you come up to the tip, give it a suck when you come up the shaft, use a bit of humming when you go down on it. It is called a hummer after all.” Kouga teased as he rubbed Inuyasha’s sides.

Inuyasha was simply held and nuzzled by Kouga for a while as he practiced giving the rubber dildo the time of its life. Watching such a spectacle had Kouga getting painfully hard, thick ookami cock aching to be let free of its confines. Something he was seriously considering as he picked the controller up yet again.

“Alright pup, you’re doing great. Now what I want you to do is try and relax your throat as much you possibly can. Take a nice deep breath through your nose and then try and ease that thing down your throat. We’ll go real slow, nice and gentle just stay relaxed.”

Kouga took the slack out once again, holding Inuyasha with the dildo at his throat. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha calmed himself and started taking it a bit deeper. He coughed a bit, pulled back as much as the collar allowed, then relaxed and moved back in. With Kouga gently rubbing his sides he managed to get the tip in his throat, and a bit more after that as the winch took the slack once again.

Tugging lightly at his cuffs, a tiny bit of panic set in before Inuyasha got control of himself. Kouga held him there with the cable until he coughed a bit and then allowed his hanyou to pull back to hover with the dildo just inside his mouth. Still fidgeting with the heavy cuffs Inuyasha suddenly understood why they were so heavy as a trail of saliva ran down the phallus.

“It’s okay pup, you just need to trust me. You managed to get it in your throat, that’s the battle. The rest is taking it all the way. I’m gonna use the winch to make that happen, I’m gonna wind it down and pull you down the dildo till it’s all the way in. And I’m gonna hold you there till you really need to breathe; I just need you to trust me and relax I know what’s best okay pup?”

Inuyasha nodded on the dildo as Kouga stroked his hair and rubbed at an ear. With the hanyou’s confirmation he turned the winch back on and the cable began pulling him in once more. Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose as the dildo went to his throat once more, and keeping himself relaxed he felt it as the cable forced him further down the rubber phallus.

Slowly, Kouga lowered it further, inch by inch until a squirming Inuyasha had his lips on the very base of the faux cock. After seconds ticked by and the winch was still holding him on the cock Inuyasha started to squirm and began to truly realize Kouga’s current power over him. He was defenseless, utterly reliant on Kouga to allow him his next breath. The force with which his cock tried to swell in his tube at the realization shocked him all the more.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it pup, but that dildo isn’t that big. Stay relaxed and you can pull in a breath through your nose.”

Inuyasha struggled and tried to signal that he couldn’t, unable to vocalize it with his mouth full of cock. Kouga response was to reach between his hanyou’s legs and squeeze the half-demon’s balls, getting a moan from around the dildo.

“Breathe boy, that’s an order.”

Inuyasha drew a breath through his nose and blushed lightly as his lungs filled with air. Perhaps he could breathe around the dildo after all. He relaxed in his bonds as he began to breathe normally, at least until fingers slid inside his anus, Kouga’s other hand rubbing one of his ears appreciatively.

“See pup, you just need to trust master.”

As his pup stayed held on the phallus, Kouga slid back a ways and lifted Inuyasha’s rear up more. Withdrawing his fingers he spread his hanyou’s cheeks and put his tongue to the little hole. The half-demon moaned around his new toy as he felt Kouga’s thick, wet tongue probing him, pushing inside his well-used entrance.

He alternated between the sweet little hole and tonguing down to lathe his tongue over the hanyou’s balls. Sucking the hefty orbs he got a moan from his hanyou and so gave them another swipe with his tongue before releasing them with a wet pop. Kouga moved back to his favorite feature of the hanyou’s, that perfect little pink anus, and began stabbing at it once again.

“Enjoy this huh little puppy? Now you see how important a talented mouth is.” Kouga prodded as he watched a thin trickle of pre-ejaculate emerging from the drain hole in Inuyasha’s chastity belt. If he had his way, that dribble of precum would soon be one long, continuous stream endlessly seeping out of the tube keeping Inuyasha’s beautiful cock tucked away out of reach.

“Now pup, I have a few things to take care of real quick. I’m going to set you up on a program which will work you on the dildo.” Kouga spoke as he unwound the cable attached to Inuyasha’s collar, letting him off the dildo for the first time in quite a while. Finally free of the now saliva soaked phallus he looked back as the ookami punched something into the control pad he was holding.

“How long are you gonna leave me to this awful thing?”

“Till I’m done, that’s how long. Don’t worry, I built and tested this thing myself, and it’s set to fail safe should anything happen with any of the equipment.”

“You built this thing? You need some better hobbies.”

“My hobbies have gotten me a naked hanyou tied up in my dungeon. They seem pretty damn fine to me. You just focus on sucking that cock puppy, and I mean suck on it. I want you practicing everything you learned, when it pulls you down to hum on it and tongue it as much as you can, when it lets you up you suck on it, bob up and down, pleasure the head.

By the end of this weekend you’re gonna give me a show of yours skills on the real thing. And if you aren’t giving me good head by then…well, you can get used to that belt cause it’ll be staying a looong time.”

“Yes sir, practice to be a good cocksucker sir.” Inuyasha prodded as Kouga set him for the difficult setting on the machine.

“Oh you will be one excellent cocksucker once I’m done training you pup. You’ll actually be pretty much just a sucker period.”

“How do you figure on that one?”

“Well, I’m going to train an oral fixation into you. From the sounds of things you don’t have any sort of one now, doesn’t seem you’re a big gum person, or nail biter, pen chewer, none of that. But I’m gonna train you to be one, train my little puppy to always have something in his mouth.”

“Oh are you now?”

“I am. Well, really orally and anally. Practicing here, wearing dildo gags, soon enough it’ll be second nature to have your mouth occupied. And with enough time of me, dildos, and plugs filling your rear will be natural too. Once your training is done you won’t feel right unless you’re filled at both ends.”

“You’re gonna make me wear a dildo gag?”

“Yes, now enough stalling pup, get sucking. I set it to be strict so it’ll hold you all the way down from time to time, just remember your breathing. I’ll be back in a bit pup.”

Whatever smart comment Inuyasha was going to reply with was kept between him and the dildo as he was once more pulled down onto it, now by the randomized cruelty of the computer program controlling him.

As he was deep throating dildo once again, Inuyasha breathed through his nose, inhaling the smell of wolf and was hit deep by a realization.

He was truly, hopelessly in love.


	7. Caning It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter seven, I hope you all enjoy. This one I found interesting, it started off as fairly light but became a good deal more serious as I was writing it. If it seems Kouga is being intentionally cruel this one, it's because he is, but explanation is more forthcoming next chapter. I had more written but I cut it down a bit for length.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

Ayame moaned as she gripped at her sheets lightly, squirming against the soft fabric as her hips ground against him. Miroku was between her legs, tongue buried in her pussy, bringing her towards her third orgasm of the morning. As she peaked she couldn’t help squeezing her thighs round his head as her pleasure washed over her.

“Oh Miroku, oh that was incredible. Oh puppy, come here.”

Miroku was pulled up to face his mistress, their lips immediately entwined as she wrapped her arms round him. Tasting herself on her ningen’s lips, Ayame let her tongue trace Miroku’s lips a second before diving in, her own paying worship to the submissive male’s glorious appendage.

“I knew you were silver tongued, but fuck me you really are silver tongued.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed mistress. Not that I’m asking or anything, but release from this belt would be sweet reward for such loyal service.”

At the human’s foolish attempt at relief from his aching confines, Ayame just had to laugh.

“Honestly Miroku? With a tongue that good I’m more inclined to fill the lock in on that belt, you obviously have no need of what’s locked inside it.”

“Please no mistress.”

“Oh puppy relax. And think, with such an obedient, wonderful performance this morning you’ve got only five months, twenty nine days to go. Now, how about you go make me some breakfast and keep up this brilliant streak you’re on.”

“Yes, ma’am. What would you like?”

“Surprise me.”

After another kiss, Miroku was released from the ookami demoness’ arms and slid off the bed, going to the other side of the phenomenally comfortable mattress to find his scattered clothing.

“Door’s that way Miroku.”

“I was getting my underwear, mistress.”

“No you’re not. Did I tell you to dress my little human?”

“Ugh, no.”

“Then stop playing around and get your cute little human bubble butt downstairs. My breakfast won’t cook itself.”

“But, are the blinds all closed downstairs?”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Well, I’m naked. I mean, except for…this.” Miroku nervously exclaimed, gripping the titanium waist ring of his penile prison.

“So? You’re a slave boy, in a dominant, alpha wolf demoness’ house, fetching your mistress her breakfast. Now get your ass downstairs and get cooking before I find that packet of epoxy I have lying around. I know it’s somewhere round here…”

“No! No need for that, I got it mistress.”

Ayame let her pillow swallow her laughter as Miroku all but flew out of the room. Despite the icy demeanor she was giving him, after the insane oral treatment he’d given her she was ready to mount her ningen stallion till she’d drained every drop of cum from his balls. But that would make her a terrible mistress, no; it was much better to leave him locked up till his balls were fit to burst.

Snuggling into her Egyptian cotton sheets Ayame found herself fantasizing about what kind of collar Miroku would look best in. Black leather would be nice, though it made the daily routine more complicated. Various ideas for jeweled designed passed through her head, as did some sort of rings. Titanium would be a nice touch, it’d match his chastity belt, be durable, and something he couldn’t take off.

When the thoughts of what their kids’ names would be crossed through her mind however, Ayame shot off her pillow. Realizing she’d dozed off and straight onto an…advanced, topic, she shook her head out just in time to see Miroku’s return. 

“There’s my boy.”

“I hope you like it Mistress. I made you eggs, scrapple, and an English muffin with a freshly prepared raspberry sauce. Along with orange juice and coffee, of course.”

“Sounds lovely my sweet Miroku, I’ll take it right here.”

“I didn’t find any sort of tray stands while I was making your breakfast, Mistress.”

“Oh, you’ll do fine for that.”

“Do fine for a tray stand?”

“Boy my breakfast is gonna get cold, get yourself over here.”

Ayame had her ningen kneeling across her as she set the tray with her breakfast on Miroku’s back. Sitting up in bed, she enjoyed the fluffy, delicious eggs and perfectly cooked scrapple as he human male struggled to hold his position.

“Oh Miroku these eggs are phenomenal. And the raspberry sauce on this muffin, just divine. Your culinary skills are nearly the equal of your other talents. For that matter I’m about to have to assign you some more time between my legs, soon as I finish this scrapple.”

Ayame teased as she finished her breakfast. She wasn’t actually blowing smoking up his ass, not undeservedly anyway. Miroku was seriously almost as good at cooking as he was at eating Ayame’s pussy. Though, Ayame realized she really should invest in a tray stand so she could enjoy his culinary and oral skills at the same time…

“Oh Miroku. You’ve brought me to orgasm three times this morning, made me a phenomenal breakfast, and you’re serving it off your back. Care to guess at what you’ve earned yourself?”

“It isn’t an orgasm is it my mistress?”

“Not even remotely. In fact, you’ve earned yourself an enema.”

“Oh, thank you mistress, so much.”

“Haha my little boy. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you cleaned out, and believe me I’ll keep the water coming until you are totally cleaned out my little Miroku.”

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha flexed in his restraints as Kouga spread his cheeks with his hands. His beautiful hanyou standing attached to the Saint Andrew’s Cross, facing the large X with his wrists and ankles firmly restrained to the corners of the bondage rig.

“Oh, very good. You look all better down here. All tight, pink, and ready for another dose of master’s cock.”

“Oh joy, I don’t what I’d do if I couldn’t have a sweaty wolf humping me again.” Inuyasha prodded as Kouga slicked a few of fingers and began probing the hanyou’s entrance once more. As the ookami’s fingers found his prostate Inuyasha squirmed lightly, enjoying the sensation of Kouga fingering his sensitive spot.

“Please pup you loved it so much you were whimpering last night.”

“Was not.”

“Oh yes you were. It’s perfectly acceptable, you were put in your proper place for the first time and enjoyed it. In a submission posture, your alpha over you, covering your body with his own, impaled on your master’s length.”

“Yeah, you’ve got no issues with modesty whatsoever.”

“It’s overrated really. And seriously, tell me every last little iota of space in this tube isn’t filled with aching cock.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“That’s my puppy. Now, I’m just gonna slide this in like so.” Kouga knelt down between Inuyasha’s spread and restrained legs, slicking the tip of a modestly sized anal plug before introducing it to his hanyou’s rear. The toy came to a rest where it belonged, and then Kouga turned the vibrating element on.

“Of course it fucking vibrates.”

“Of course my little beta boy.”

Inuyasha looked back at Kouga with a glare as he pulled at his wrist cuffs. The ookami just looked him up and down, a big grin stretching across his face as his cock bulged against its cloth confinements. 

“Like the view there ookami?”

“I love the view inu. I have to say, I really love being your first top. It’s such a new experience playing with a sub that has no previous experiences, no behaviors trained in, no preconceived notions from playing with other doms, no baggage in a sense. You’re like a blank slate Inuyasha, or at least you will be once we take care of all that misguided alpha nonsense in your head.”

Kouga felt Inuyasha bristle at the misguided alpha comment, and comforted him with a hug, holding his pup from behind as he rested his chin on Inuyasha’s shoulder. He rubbed the hanyou’s sides and moved to nuzzle the side of Inuyasha’s head, enjoying the sight of his heavy collar locked in place.

“I’m sure you were a good alpha Inu. But I know you’re gonna be a great submissive, my submissive.”

“Hey Kouga, can I ask you something?”

Kouga saw the slightly confused look in Inuyasha’s eyes and turned the vibrator off for a second.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

“What am I gonna…be…once you’re done all this training?”

“You’re gonna be my submissive, my puppy. But what is it that you seem fearful of?”

“I just, what exactly are you trying to make me into? I’m not gonna be some mindless fuck toy am I? Or just obsessed with pain or being humiliated? I mean I, I just want to know what you’re making me into.”

“I making you into you Inuyasha, I’m just bringing out and training your submissive side. You’re not gonna be some zombie I guarantee that, and I’m not gonna somehow rewrite your brain to like what you shouldn’t.

You’ll always dislike pain and be conscious of humiliation, but you’ll appreciate them. I’ll do things to you you’ll hate, and I’ll do them for my pleasure. But you’ll enjoy that submission, enjoy pleasing me, even when it comes with discomfort.

Take enemas, you’ll never like them. You’ll always hate it when I send soapy water up into your guts and make you hold it. But you’ll learn to love pleasing your alpha, and making me proud of you, and in time bearing things like that for me and pleasing me will please you and make you swell up in this little tube.”

“I’m not gonna be some overly obedient pussy am I? I’m not really into all the sir and ma’am business.”

“Nope. For one, like I said you’re you, and you are a foul mouthed, disobedient little hanyou. I don’t expect that to change and frankly I don’t want it to. While others may need the ego stroking, I don’t; my collar’s on your neck and that’s evidence of my ownership enough. And if it isn’t, my cock in your ass will do the job.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief. Though I do feel a bit better knowing you’re not gonna make me into some weak sub.”

“Inuyasha, I will never, ever touch you in anger. If I’ve had a rough day I’ll torment you to make myself feel better. If you disobey me I’ll punish you to correct your behavior. But I will never touch you because I’m angry, which I why I apologize for this in advance.”

Inuyasha recoiled as the cheek he’d turned to see Kouga was met by the ookami’s open hand. The smack was rather audible and left Inuyasha flexing his jaws, tugging at his restraints as Kouga cracked his knuckles.

“Inuyasha, there is almost nothing you can do to make me angry or disappointed. You struggle with sucking my dick, you try and get out of that belt, I catch you not wearing a butt-plug I put in you; I’ll discipline you for all these things but I won’t be mad. But let me clear on this; if you ever imply that your submission makes you weak again, I will rip my collar off your throat and throw you out of this house.”

“I…I yeah, okay.” Inuyasha was a bit stunned and was made more so when the cheek was slapped again.

“What was that boy?”

“Yes, I understand!”

“Good. Your submission is not a sign of weakness Inuyasha, it is anything but. Really, what did you do as a dominant? You jacked off, got an occasional girl, and enjoyed some wet pussy. And that’s really fueled by your dad obviously giving you a few good genes. You’ve got cute ears, a nice ass, and a big dick. So really, what strength did being an alpha ever require of you?”

“I, I guess none.”

“Exactly. The only real strength you’ve shown is when you finally grew the balls to submit to someone else, and have someone else control you. When you had me control you, collar you. If you think about it, how easy is it to fuck someone? It takes no effort to have a girl suck you off, but bending over for my dick, that was hard for you to manage.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right on that one.”

“So really, my bending you over and fucking you has only made you stronger, hasn’t it puppy?”

“Yes, I suppose it has there wolf.”

“Good. Now, we can take discuss your future at a later time. Right now, you need a caning.”

Kouga turned the vibrator back on as he surveyed the canes he’d brought out. He was not going to go easy on Inuyasha even for his first time, it was just a matter of selecting what particular experience he wanted to give the hanyou. There was the thin plastic, which was fast and like a whip. The standard rattan was always lovely, while the thicker bamboo cane was slower but struck deeper.

“That looks like fun.” Inuyasha’s opinion of the bamboo was all Kouga needed to here, setting the others down and giving it a couple of practice swings.

“Oh it is. Now, before we go any further, do you understand that you have earned this punishment Inuyasha?”

“Sir, yes sir.” Inuyasha cheekily replied as he tugged at his cuffs.

“I’m disciplining you with the cane for breaking rule number one and for failing to orally pleasure your master. You understand these things require correction, and that is why you’re bound to the cross for this this caning.”

“I’m getting my ass striped because I forget to make coffee and couldn’t suck cock. Got it.”

“That’s right boy, and don’t you forget it.” Kouga spoke as he leaned in for a kiss, turning the vibrator up to a higher setting. “Now, contrary to what it may look like I want you to enjoy this. It is gonna hurt, I’m gonna leave stripes all up and down your ass and thighs but I’m doing this to correct your behavior. I do want you to think back fondly on this.”

“Is that why I have a vibrator in my ass?”

“That’s exactly why, now, you’re tied up and not going anywhere. This is gonna hurt, a lot, but the dungeon is entirely sound-proofed so feel free to be as vocal as you wish. Oh, and just cause you’re such a mouthy little hanyou I’m taking your sight for this.”

Before he could make a clever remark a blindfold was over Inuyasha’s golden eyes and with a quick knot of the cloth he was left in darkness. Shifting lightly as he heard the cane swishing through the air, Inuyasha realized the mind fuck of it, he could hear the wooden rod cutting through the air but would only know which one was aimed for his bare ass when it connected.

Meanwhile, still blessed with the gift of sight, Kouga had been left no choice but to release his cock from its constraints and idly palm it. Inuyasha looked so good, naked but for the cage and the blindfold, spread out and bound to the wooden frame. Between the vibrator and his fear of the cane Inuyasha’s ass was dancing around, the hanyou keeping himself a moving target as much as his bondage would allow.

Though, moving target or not, Inuyasha’s beautiful butt was not to be spared the bite of the wooden rod in Kouga’s grasp. The first strike landed right dead center across his perfect cheeks, raising an angry red welt as Inuyasha recoiled and thrust against the Saint Andrew’s cross.

“Ah, fuck!”

Kouga said nothing but landed another three strikes against his pup’s backside. He gave himself a few strokes before starting again, landing another group of the cane’s angry strikes on Inuyasha’s backside. Taking his time Kouga started laying strikes in a row, practically on top of each other, moving from the top of Inuyasha’s bubble butt and moving down.

For Inuyasha it was a proper mind-fuck. For one they hurt, like hell, and two once he recognized the pattern he knew where they were coming. But, bound as he was his range of movement wasn’t enough to escape the cane, not when it was in Kouga’s hands, and he had no choice but to take the next strike in the line.

“Hurts doesn’t it pup?”

“No fucking shit. Ah fuck!”

Kouga landed a strike right in the sensitive cleft of Inuyasha’s rear, breaking his pattern to surprise the blinded hanyou. He kept reigning down blows, picking up the pace of his strikes. Each one was powerful and vicious, and with repetition the pain just built in waves.

In a period of what was only a few minutes, but to Inuyasha felt like an age, Kouga left dozens of strikes up and down his hanyou’s ass and thighs. By time he was done the pup was squirming and pulling at his restraints, desperate for his punishment to stop, one solitary tear escaping from beneath the blindfold. Seeing the trail of moisture run down his pup’s cheek, Kouga set the cane down and pulled himself to the hanyou.

“That’s my boy, my good, good boy. You took your punishment so well Inuyasha, I’m so proud of you.”

Kouga kissed his pup as he wiped the tear, untying the blindfold and tossing it aside. Drying Inuyasha’s eyes, he let the pup rest a moment before picking up the plastic rod. Slicing through the air with it a couple of times, Kouga watched Inuyasha perk up and turn back to look at him, hands balled into fists in the thick leather cuffs holding him.

“I thought you said it was over.”

“Your punishment is over. I gave you fifty strikes with the bamboo cane for your disobedience, and your missteps are entirely atoned for. What you are about to receive pup, is intended in no way as a punishment as you currently have nothing needing correcting. The strikes I’m going to give you with the plastic reed are solely for my own entertainment.”

“Your entertainment?!”

“Well, the way you were dancing for me under the cane was just captivating. Something I have to see again.”

“Aw fuck no, my ass feels like it’s been stripped off already.”

“I told you I would make you suffer for my amusement Inuyasha. Though, then again my cock does ache for that tight little ass. If perhaps you wished more to copulate the cane might be forgotten about.”

“Oh just stick it in then.”

Kouga laughed at that. He really had no intention of taking the cane to Inuyasha a second time. While he did immensely enjoy the display of Inuyasha under it’s cruel embrace, caning him again so fast would simply be overly sadistic. No, instead he far preferred the silken vice of hanyou anus, especially now that the pup’s prized bits were under lock and key.

“If you think you’re ready pup.”

“I can take you ookami.”

“Alright. You know, this will be yet another new experience for you. You’ve had me while unlocked and unbound, now you’re gonna take me with your dick locked up and your arms and legs tied down.”

Kouga turned the vibrator off and slid the plug from his submissive’s anus. Finding a bottle of lube he grabbed it and slicked his aching cock before applying a good deal more to Inuyasha’s already slick rear. Stepping out of his sweatpants and underwear, Kouga gave himself a couple of strokes and put the blunt crown of his cock to Inuyasha’s rear.

“Gonna stick in it wolf or are you just gonna dry hump me all day?”

“Oh pup, I’m gonna fuck you. And I mean fuck you this go round; you locked up and tied like you should be, master fucking you for his pleasure and his alone.”

Inuyasha moaned gently as his ass was spread wide, very wide as Kouga once more breached his entrance. As his rectum was filled with ookami cock once more, Inuyasha found himself grunting as Kouga’s entirely too large wolf hood was introduced to his entirely under trained ass.

“Oh fuck you useless fucking wolf. Why the hell is it that big?”

Kouga laughed but kissed Inuyasha’s neck as he gently, but relentlessly pushed himself in. He did a bit of gentle thrusting, pulling back to push just a bit further in. He was unrelenting though and didn’t stop or slow himself until his pelvis was flush against Inuyasha’s well striped ass; his entire length buried inside the hanyou’s tight warmth.

“Feeling alright puppy?”

“Oh fuck, I, yeah I’m alright.”

“Good. Remember how last night we made love, I had you untied on your hands and knees. I draped myself over you gently, kissed you, stroked that big inu cock. I let you absolutely bathe my sheets with your cum. Just so you know, that’s not happening here.

I’m gonna grip you tight, hold you to this bondage rig, and absolutely fuck you. I’m gonna use your tight little ass like my own personal Fleshlight, I’m gonna absolutely mount you, and I’m gonna leave you exhausted and bruised and full of my cum. And the best part is that cock of yours is gonna stay right in that awful little cock cage.”

Inuyasha whined as Kouga pulled nearly out of his passage just to thrust all the way back in. As Kouga picked up his speed and ferocity he gripped Inuyasha’s side and shoulder, pinning him to the wooden X holding him as Kouga rode him. 

It was painful, overwhelming, and a bit humiliating for the former alpha. Which made it all the more confusing that his cock was achingly hard in its tiny prison.

Perhaps Kouga was right about him enjoying it after all.


	8. Filled to Bursting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or at least, Miroku's gonna be :P Now, as you might have guessed, there is enema play in this chapter, as well as a brief bit of related watersports. There's also a bit of Kouga being a bit of a dick, but there's a reasoning behind it. So, reader beware. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Meeting His Master~~~~~~

Inuyasha grunted as Kouga thrust in one last time, his seed spilling into the hanyou’s ass. Kouga growled as he felt his orgasm wash over him, leaning against his puppy as he resisted his urge to knot, instead leaving Inuyasha with just a series of thick spurts of cum and his slowly softening cock. Though, while Kouga’s might be softening, Inuyasha’s organ was as painfully engorged as it had ever been.

While it was very much un-erected, nowhere near it’s full length and girth, Inuyasha’s cock was painfully hard in its unyielding confines. And that was just how it was going to stay as Kouga removed himself from within Inuyasha, retrieving the blindfold and putting Inuyasha into the dark once more.

There was some ruffling behind Inuyasha, then a minute or so later a plug was being introduced to his rear, taking up residence where Kouga had been just minutes earlier. It hurt a bit, he was sore from the ookami, but the plug was modest and well-oiled and was slid home without too much discomfort.

“Now pup, I’ve got a few things to take care of, I’ll be back. Enjoy the plug boy, I made the lubricant myself.”

Before Inuyasha could reply he heard footsteps retreating up the stairs and the door was quickly shut and locked, leaving him blind and bound to the frame. In his rear, a tingling started to become a burn, and Inuyasha squirmed as he resisted the urge to clench down on the now painful intruder in his ass.

“Ah, fucking wolf!” It was some kind of pepper laced lubricant, at least from the heat building in his rear. It hurt like hell, and the burn just seemed to be getting worse. But, undoubtedly any attempt at expelling the toy would just earn a punishment that was worse still.

Whilst Inuyasha debated the awful stinging lubricant and the hell to pay that would accompany trying to remove it from his anus, Kouga was sitting against the wall upstairs, next to the basement door. He needed to catch his breath so to speak, clear his head. Inuyasha was just…captivating him.

He was truly being unnecessarily cruel to the gorgeous hanyou, though it was an act of necessity as if that made any sense. Kouga needed to know what his pup’s limits were; needed to know how hard he could push before Inuyasha was at his breaking point. What he found was that…well Inuyasha’s limits were pretty fucking high, especially for an amateur.

And that was some troubling information for the ookami currently running his hands through his hair before shrugging out of his T-shirt to sit naked beside the basement door. Actually, it was phenomenal news, Kouga had picked well in his submissive. In other circumstances, he’d be right pleased with his beta; Inuyasha so beautiful and enticing and yet so strong as well.

“Oh shit.”

It wasn’t that anything was wrong with Inuyasha whatsoever; it was more that everything was right. Kouga had always enjoyed himself with submissive’s, enjoyed being entrusted with control and enjoyed wielding it over his partner. But the hanyou, the hanyou was stirring feelings inside him that were…complex, to say the least.

Inuyasha was gifting him with control, and yet Kouga had never felt more out of it when it came to dominating the pup. He was churning with deep, carnal forces; his inner youkai driving him on in ways it had never done before.

Kouga wanted Inuyasha badly, oh so fucking badly. Even buried balls deep inside the pup he wasn’t satisfied, not fully. He needed him thoroughly marked, coated with his seed, bound tight and kept under Kouga’s watchful eye at all times.

Was it possible that…Kouga forced himself to take a few calming breaths. He felt like he could claim the hanyou as his mate, a thought that both scared and excited him. The dog demon was a sensation, so perfect and utterly beautiful, so strong, and so fiery. Inuyasha was bending over for him and yet utterly defiant at the same time, that mouth constantly running even as his delectable ass was thoroughly plundered.

Kouga got up and found himself making his way to his study. Pouring himself a bourbon the ookami sat in his oh so comfortable leather chair and sipped at the exceptional liquid. It wasn’t such a bad thing, his new feelings. Inuyasha was a perfect match for him if he was honest, mating the puppy wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing.

Collecting himself, Kouga processed the feelings he was having and came to terms with them. It was something to figure out, to expand on as things progressed between him and the half-demon. For now, Kouga pushed the feelings back, settled them within, and let his calm dominant demeanor come back to the fore.

“Oh little puppy, what you do to me.”

Kouga polished off the bourbon and set the glass down, pouring himself another splash before downing it and walking to the nearest bathroom. Kouga needed a shower, he was still covered in sweat and cum, both his and Inuyasha’s. Plus the hanyou could use a little time with his thoughts and the peppermint oil lubed plug in his rear.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

“Oh Miroku, you’re doing such a good job baby. Taking all that water for mistress.”

“Please no more mistress please.”

Miroku squirmed from his place on the bench in Ayame’s basement. The comfortable little space had a long, padded bench that was vaguely reminiscent of a bench press setup, save that there were gynecological stirrups which the human’s feet were currently strapped into.

His arms were bound above his head, his neck, torso, and waist strapped down and leaving him immobilized. Miroku could look down his body just enough to see the IV pole between his spread legs, a length of tube connected to a flow meter with another length continuing down to where it disappeared inside him.

There, a special inflatable butt-plug was inside him. The toy had a normal shape save for the hollow center which housed a tube and nozzle at either end for hose attachment. A long colon tube was attached to the plug’s tip and had been eased deep inside Miroku until the plug was seated and Ayame had pumped it up to seal his entrance.

“Oh baby it’s just barely begun. But don’t worry we’ll go slow, you’ve got all day to take this one and the long it’s in you the better.”

“Haven’t I taken enough water already?”

“Almost sweetness; you’re cleaned out but we still need to help purge you of any toxins and start helping your body.”

It was true, Miroku was entirely flushed out. He’d spend half the morning with a tube in his ass, water flooding in. And the other half was spend on the throne with it coming back out. At the least, Ayame had the mercy to allow him privacy for that bit, but once he’d released and been totally clear for the second time Miroku had been brought to the basement and restrained to the bench.

“Isn’t that what we just did mistress?”

“Sort of sweety. We got all that out of you, got you squeaky clean back in your little boy hole but your body is thirsting for some things. This water is full of herbals and minerals that your body craves, and will be soaking right up.”

“Couldn’t I just start on a vitamin regimen?” Miroku tried to joke as she reached for the clamp that would release the flow of water once again, causing Ayame to still her hand.

“Oh you will baby but water absorbs fastest through the colon. You will also be on a thorough exercise regimen with a good balance of yoga, Pilates, cardio exercises, and some modest weight lifting. You’ll have a corrected diet where you’ll be eating proper portions and at the right frequencies and will be focusing on super foods and all the things your body needs. 

You’ll take a number of vitamins to assist this, and you’ll have a number of hair, skin, and nail treatments to keep you looking and feeling your best. And, you’ll stay cleaned out with a steady enema regimen. Now, enough stalling for time Miroku, this water is staying a good long while inside you, sooner you take it all in the sooner the clock starts.”

“Please Ayame I don’t think I can take all that, those bags are huge.”

Miroku was equal parts afraid and aroused as he watched the little ball start turning in the wheel of the flow meter once more, signaling the flow of water into his guts. Ayame chuckled lightly before coming to rest beside him, rubbing his stomach gently.

“They aren’t that big sweety, and you will take every last drop. You’re cleaned out, you’re empty, you can fit plenty in you right now. And with the tube as far up as it is, that water will be able to get deep in you and spread out better. Now, I’m gonna massage your belly and you tell me when the cramps get tough to deal with.”

Miroku squirmed but nodded and tried to relax as her handed worked in clockwise motions over him. It did help, her movements working to try and coerce the water further into his system. Though, after a while he felt the discomfort of his bloating become a more acute pain and told Ayame so, prompting her to stop the water once more.

“Are you hard in here baby?” The ookami asked as she kept rubbing him with one hand, her other cupping the tube of the chastity belt.

“A bit mistress.”

“Does it make you hard knowing that I control the water? That if I decide to leave it on, you can’t do anything to stop it. You’re bound down tight, that plug is inflated way too big for you to push out, and even if you could I’m so much stronger than you I could easily hold you down myself.”

“Now that you mention it.”

“Think, all I have to do is reach up and release that clamp. You’ve got more than half of each bag left to go and if I released it and left, you’d take it all in one quick shot with no mercy whatsoever.”

“Please don’t do that.”

“Why not, it would certainly make things more convenient for me. Tell me why I should be nice and gentle with you Miroku, you obviously can’t do anything about it either way, not tied down the way you are.”

“I could eat you out again mistress.”

Miroku scrambled to offer, trying to think of something, anything to win his new owner’s favor. His jaw still ached from the multitude of orgasms he’d delivered earlier, but the feel of all that water gushing in unimpeded would doubtlessly be so much worse.

“You could, that is true. I could also go upstairs and use my vibrator. So, what else can you offer me Miroku?”

“I don’t know, what would you like mistress?”

“I’d like to have my ass licked.”

“I’ll do it for you to stay mistress.”

At that Ayame playfully slapped him, feeling herself become thoroughly wet once again. How she was coming to love tormenting poor Miroku, teasing and torturing her poor beta.

“You’ll do that if I leave you to the full enema, won’t you boy?”

“I…I guess I would mistress.”

“So really, you have nothing to offer me that’s your do you? That tongue is already mine, those lips are already mine, this dick is already mine. You are all mine aren’t you boy, I own every bit of you don’t I?”

“Yes mistress.”

“So, if I own you, then you don’t actually own or possess anything you could give me you do you? Anything you’d try to offer is already my property; is already mine.”

“I…I suppose you’re right mistress.”

“Which begs the question, why shouldn’t I make you take all that water in one go, what do I stand to gain from staying instead of here instead of leaving you and going upstairs to get a glass of wine?”

“I…guess nothing mistress.” Miroku actually felt a tear roll down his cheek as he waited for her to release the clamp and leave. Instead she made a sweet noise and wiped it away…before turning the water back on.

“So I’m staying here with you because I’m a sweet mistress and I care so much about my little ningen. Remember that when you’re going crazy in your belt and you’re tempted to say I’m a cruel and evil bitch.”

“Thank you mistress.”

Ayame leaned over her bound human and kissed him, letting their tongues entwine as she kept rubbing his stomach. The water kept flowing, more of the two combined bags entering him as she plundered his mouth. Once the cramps started again Ayame ceased the flow of the water for a bit before restarting it. They only got a bit more in before Miroku felt a heavy cramp once again and Ayame stopped it.

“There we go, you’re halfway there boy, you’re doing so good.”

“Only half? Oh fuck me.”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna give you a little break for now. I’m gonna go crack a bottle of wine and I’ll be back, don’t go anywhere Miroku.”

Ayame cheekily instructed, as if he could go anywhere bound as he was. For the next several minutes, Miroku lay alone, just focusing on his breathing. He felt so full, there was just no way he could fit the rest of the two bags inside him. Though, as Ayame had clearly pointed out, he had no way of preventing such a thing from happening, given he was totally and hopelessly restrained.

Unless he shouted out ‘Idaho’ she would do whatever she damn well pleased regardless of his suffering. Miroku contemplated why that made him so painfully aroused, why he found himself liking the sight of the two big bags between his legs and the tube disappearing inside him. As Ayame returned he was happy that the full feeling was receding a good deal and he was more comfortable.

“How are you feeling sweety?” Ayame asked as she set a bottle of opened Cabernet down, sipping at the glass of dark red in her hand.

“Good, mistress. I don’t feel quite as full as I did.”

“The water’s working its way through you. We’ll give it another minute, then we’re gonna give you a long shot of the water. The last bit of water will be the worst I can’t lie, so I want to get as much in as possible.”

Miroku nodded in the affirmative and relaxed himself in his restraints as best he could whilst Ayame rubbed his stomach. After draining her glass and refilling it, Ayame leaned in for another kiss, pinching one of Miroku’s nipples as she did.

“I think I’m ready mistress.”

“That’s my boy.”

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha grunted as a freshly showered Kouga came inside him once again, the hanyou slumping against the bondage rig as the ookami male slumped against him. He had to admit, he was tired, fatigued, a bit sore, and more than ready to be released from the St. Andrews cross he was bound to.

“Getting hungry pup?”

“I guess a bit.”

“You want to be released from this?”

“I certainly wouldn’t object.”

“Well, perhaps we can make a deal.”

“How so?”

“Well, you’d like to be unbound and would enjoy lunch, I need to take a piss.”

“I’d suggest a bathroom ookami.”

“I’d suggest you.”

“What, fuck no!”

“And why not boy? You know we scent mark; I want my scent on you, in you. I’ll release you from this but I’m gonna have my scent in you.”

“Ugh. Fuck, fine you damn wolf, you and your stupid piss.”

“Good boy, which end do you want it in? You can either drink it or take it rectally.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’ll take it in the ass.”

“Fair enough.”

Kouga sorted through his supplies and found an enema bag. Relaxing his bladder he unleashed himself into the large rubber bag, nearly filling it with his potent urine. Inuyasha’s reluctance was not overreaction by any means; ookami urine was potent, full of pheromones. It would smell, the hanyou would be carrying his scent, and the wolf piss was an aphrodisiac. Inuyasha would be hard in his confining tube for some time after taking the golden liquid inside him, just as Kouga wanted.

“This is going in now boy. You’ll hold every drop till I say so, you understand that boy?” Kouga instructed harshly. Truthfully, he wanted to take Inuyasha back up to their bedroom, and cuddle the pup and mount him again. But, he had to be strict, had to discover Inuyasha’s limits.

“Yeah yeah wolf get on with it already.”

“If you so wish.”

Kouga screwed in the appropriate attachment and connected the hose and nozzle. He clamped it, flipped it upside down and slicked the nozzle before sliding it home. He hung the bag above Inuyasha’s head and released the clamp, his golden liquid streaming into the hanyou.

“Mmm, think of all that piss running into you, filling you up. You know what it’s gonna do to this little puppy dick of yours? You’re gonna be straining in this cage so hard, desperately trying to get out and utterly trapped.”

“Once again your modesty is just leaving me at a loss for words wolf.”

“You love it. Now, take every last drop of that while I go get lunch started.”

“As if I have a choice.”

“Now that you mention I guess you don’t, enjoy.”

Kouga left Inuyasha to his liquid as he returned upstairs. Going to his kitchen he fired a burner up and reached into the refrigerator. He’d made an Alfredo sauce a few days earlier which he set on the burner in its pot to reheat. Grabbing a pack of potato gnocchi he got a pot of water started to cook them before throwing a few sausages in a pan to sauté them.

Returning to Inuyasha, he found that the bag was empty as expected. Inuyasha was squirming a bit, but nothing too severe as Kouga gently removed the nozzle from his pup. He set the bag aside and unbound Inuyasha from the bondage rig. Inuyasha stretched himself out as he remained clenched, holding the liquid mixture of Kouga’s balls and bladder inside himself.

“Keep it in Inuyasha; you’ll hold this till I say you can let it go understood?”

“Sure, if you’re about to say I can let it go.”

“I’ll say so whenever I’m damn well ready boy, and don’t you forget it.”

“Whatever you say wolf.”

“Indeed, whatever I say little puppy.”

“Again with the modesty.”

“And again you love it.”


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter nine of Meeting His Master. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> kittenchild- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I agree, I really like the Ayame/Miroku pairing for some reason, writing those two just comes easy to me. Glad you liked it, thanks again for the review!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Meeting His Master~~~~~~

Inuyasha sighed with relief as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was free of Kouga’s essence, though not of its potent effects as his hard-on was still raging trapped in its unyielding confinement. 

‘Stupid wolves and their stupid aphrodisiac piss.’

Kouga was waiting for the hanyou as he stepped from the door, quickly snapping a leash to the front ring of his heavy collar much to Inuyasha’s chagrin, the ookami ushering him down onto all fours with a gentle insistence.

“And what is all this about?”

“We’re going for a walk puppy. Keep your mouth shut for now, you haven’t learned to communicate as a pup, and don’t even think about standing up. I see your feet touch the ground I’m tying your ankles to your balls, tight.”

Inuyasha grumbled but crawled along as he was lead on the leash. They took a couple of quick laps of the kitchen and dining rooms before Kouga led him towards the front door. As the wolf threw the deadbolt, the dog suddenly felt nervousness wash over him.

“Ugh, we’re not… I mean you’re not gonna…”

“Silence pup, I told you to keep that mouth shut.”

Inuyasha stuttered at that. He was still naked…dressed only in his chastity belt and the collar. Kouga couldn’t seriously be taking him out in such a way. He could…it wasn’t unacceptable in youkai standards for a submissive to be kept nude by their dominant. But for Inuyasha to be that submissive…

“Yugo.” Kouga heard his puppy speak as he started to slowly slide the door open, smirking to himself as he shut and locked it once more.

“Not ready to be taken round the block yet huh?”

“Not really, sorry sir.” Inuyasha worried his lip slightly as he rested back on his haunches. He hoped he hadn’t just fucked things up with the ookami; despite his lingering resistance he really seriously liked the wolf, and was fascinated with the feelings Kouga was bringing out of him.

“Inuyasha don’t ever apologize for using your safeword, ever again. I would only be angry with you if I pushed you past your limit and you didn’t use your safeword, and let yourself be truly harmed. Now I wanted you to safeword, I’ve been pushing you because I need to know your limits and what you can take.”

Kouga leaned down and kissed his hanyou, soothing Inuyasha’s slightly worried mind. After a minute he pulled back and tugged at the leash, leading Inuyasha upstairs to one of his spare bedrooms where he’d prepared a little relaxation time for his new beta.

“Now, I’m gonna put you down for a nap alright. I figure you’ve earned a little rest after I spent all morning pressing you. When I come and get you, we’ll start training for a while then we can relax, have dinner, maybe catch a movie.”

“Sounds good, I guess. What’s all this…my nap?”

“Precisely, this is a sleep sack puppy. You don’t think I’d just leave you unattended and unbound, a little puppy like you could get hurt.”

Inuyasha glared at the ookami directed him onto the queen size bed of the spare room, the black leather sack resting atop it. The hanyou was laid on his back with his legs spread open, Kouga producing a modest but sizeable phallus and slicking it. The ookami applied some lubricant to his submissive’s entrance, and it was gently inserted into the dog demon’s passage.

“Well, I’m just feeling sleepy already.”

“Yeah, yeah pup you know you’d think that with such a big mouth you’d be better at sucking cock.”

Kouga teased as he produced a pair of special nipple clamps, the two little biters secured to small metal cylinders. The padded clips were gently attached to each nipple with some complaint from the hanyou, and then Kouga was busying himself with lengths of soft black rope. 

Before Inuyasha could come to dislike the nipple clamps enough to pull them off Kouga had both wrists elegantly bound to his thighs and was parting said thighs once again. Inuyasha got a secure knot around his scrotum, the ends quickly pulled under him. Pulled tight over the phallus lodged within him, the rope was tied to the back ring of the chastity belt, tight enough to keep the toy in place and keep a low but constant pressure on the hanyou’s balls.

“That was definitely necessary, thank you.”

“Oh it certainly is, and you’re quite welcome puppy.”

Kouga then rested his hanyou on the sack and brought it over Inuyasha. Starting from the feet he laced the leather sack tightly, immobilizing Inuyasha within its confines. Once he had Inuyasha confined up to the neck Kouga pulled several supporting straps tight across and buckled and locked them, then produced the last pieces of the puzzle.

“Alright pup, we’re almost done. Now, you’re gonna be gagged and I’m putting you in a hood. While I’ll be here, I have things to do. You’re gonna sit bound here till I come back to let you out, whenever I feel like doing so. You just need to relax and try to sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Alright, I’m gagging you now. This is a penis gag, I want you to practice on it when you’re awake.”

Without further ado Kouga put the gag on Inuyasha; the fake rubber phallus was about four inches long and reasonably thick. It went in and was strapped behind the hanyou’s head, then after a kiss from Kouga the hood was put over him. It was worked over his face and laced tightly in the back. The sack was then laced up the rest of the way, encompassing Inuyasha’s hood and collar.

As Inuyasha squirmed a bit Kouga got off the bed and after giving the hanyou a second to adjust, picked up the two remotes he had stashed under the bed…

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Miroku winced slightly in the big Jacuzzi tub as he dipped the small brush into the metallic orange once again. Dabbing it off a bit, he brought the brush to Ayame’s foot once more and set to work on the next toe, delivering another clean layer of the polish. 

“Oh that is good Miroku, very good. You’re experienced at this.”

“Ugh, yeah, I had a girlfriend in college that got me to do it for her.”

“She got you to paint her nails for her, how so?” Ayame inquired, curious to know what else besides a chastity belt and a belly full of water could get her man to do such a thing voluntarily.

“Well, she ugh…she was rather gifted…orally.”

“Ah, so she traded head for what I’m getting for free. Would you like it if I sucked your dick Miroku, if I took that cute little dick into my warm and wet mouth and brought you to orgasm?”

“Oh hell yes I would…mistress.”

“I’ll bet, guess that makes me a hell of a negotiator. You could be doing this for head, instead you’re doing it hoping I’ll let that water out of you…hoping.”

“I guess you are mistress.” Miroku continued on, getting her feet finished quickly and leaving them to dry propped up on the edge of the tub.

“They look great Miroku, now why don’t you come here and give mistress a kiss.”

Ayame’s arms around Miroku and pulled him close as the warm water churned around them. Leaning in they kissed before the human pulled back slightly, needing a question answered.

“Hey Ayame, I need to ask you something…something kind of serious.”

“Sure baby, what’s on your mind?”

“All this, you’re not talking short term.”

“I’m not letting you out of that belt early Miroku.”

“No, I’m not even trying to fight that battle. I just, just wanted to know; do you see us as serious I mean as a real long term couple?”

“I certainly hope so Miroku, my sweet little ningen. I’m not just playing with you, I am training you and to my tastes. I do want this to work, want us to work.”

“In that case, I have to ask why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why me? Why would you pick me for a serious, long-term relationship over other guys? Not to sell myself short but you’re absolutely gorgeous, totally flawless, and for that matter you make more than I do. And I’m a mildly handsome human; if you really wanted something long term, couldn’t you find a gorgeous, well-hung, submissive ookami male?”

“You’re damn right I can, one phone call and I can have a twink with a twelve inch cock over here in a heartbeat. But I don’t want that, I want a guy like you Miroku. For one, I like having a human that I can easily push around and overpower and corrupt. And for my man, I don’t want a huge dick I want a nice cute one like you’ve got.

Don’t get me wrong every so often it is nice to have a proper demon male with a serious dick over. But really, it’s too much to deal with on a daily basis. I want a nice, submissive, obedient, cute guy with a cute dick around to serve me on the regular, a nice guy I can just slide in whenever I feel like it.”

“Really, than I guess that makes us pretty lucky. Though I do have to say, my dick is feeling pretty cute today, I wouldn’t want you to miss a good opportunity mistress.”

“Miroku, if you keep trying to get that little guy out of his cage I’m just gonna keep you in longer.” Ayame said as she gently squeezed his balls, getting a light whine from the ningen.

“I wasn’t mistress, just trying to please you best as possible.”

“Oh you were huh? And this bathtub is full of pudding, now, I think my nails are done get out and get me a towel.”

Miroku complied, still dripping as he got a towel for the demoness, moving quickly to dry her off as she stood from the tub. He worked his way down, drying every inch of Ayame’s voluptuous form, wincing slightly as the huge quantity of water sloshed inside him.

“Oh are you okay baby?”

“This water is about ready to come out mistress.”

“Oh no it isn’t, you’re keeping every drop of that in till I say so. And you’ve got a long ways to go yet sweety; all those herbs need time to do their magic.”

“Yes mistress.”

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga entered the room quietly, stalking over to the prone, leather wrapped form on the bed. He could see the occupant was squirming a bit, fidgeting as much as his bonds would allow. Picking up the remote he’d discarded earlier on the bed, right next to Inuyasha, Kouga turned the vibrator in his channel up a few further notches.

Almost immediately a low groan was audible through the penis gag and hood keeping his hanyou in the dark, the half-demon squirming all the more as the intruder in his passage vibrating more intensely. Kouga did so love vibrators; they were such a good way to wear a boy’s resistance down.

Pups like Inuyasha could try to resist their beta attributes, could try and deny that they loved being filled. But the vibrator broke them all with enough time; with enough hours spent unable to remove a strongly humming phallus from within them, all submissives eventually caved. Inuyasha would be no different, enough experience being unable to resist taking in the pleasure of the vibrator in his tight, pink ring of muscle would eventually teach him his hole was best kept filled at all times.

“Mmm, that’s my little puppy. All tied up tight, nipples clamped, hole filled, mouth occupied with a dick. You’re really being a good boy for me today.” Kouga straddled the bound half demon as he leaned in close, speaking into a leather covered ear.

Kouga undid the top few knots on the sack, enough to access the hood, and unlocked and unzipped the black leather to slide it off his pup’s head. Blinking in the suddenly bright room, Inuyasha mumbled from behind the dick strapped in place in his mouth as Kouga snugged up the top of the sleep sack once more.

“Did you sleep well beautiful?” Kouga asked as kissed under Inuyasha’s chin and up the side of his face. Inuyasha looked down his body to see that the ookami had a T-shirt on but nothing else and his thick, fat cock was bobbing very hard between his legs.

The half-demon grumbled, wondering if the ookami’s dick ever softened, whilst still struggling to free himself from the vibrator lodged in his channel. Seeing this, Kouga nuzzled his pup for a moment before drawing back to stare down at the gorgeous amber eyes of his submissive.

“Seems like my pup is a bit cranky. Don’t see a reason why, you’ve got your holes filled, your dick safely confined and locked up. Maybe you just need a bit more of a rest than I thought.”

Kouga picked the hood back up, making to put Inuyasha back in the dark once more. Shaking his head, Inuyasha mumbled out around the annoying phallus strapped in place in his mouth, getting a laugh from the wolf demon straddling his bound form.

“No, he’s all rested up then. Well, if my puppy is all rested than we should probably start training huh?”

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, anything preferable to more confinement with the vibrator. Grinning, Kouga reached behind his pup’s head and undid the strap for the gag, though held the faux cock in place with his hand.

“Alright pup, I want to see how you’re coming along with your oral capabilities. You’re going to suck this dick for me, and give me a good show. Bob your head on it, suckle on it, use your tongue; make me want to put this dick in there.” Kouga spoke as he used his free hand to give his own hardened flesh a stroke.

Kouga eased the phallus out until just the head was past Inuyasha’s perfect lips. When the hanyou tried to say something around the withdrawn intruder though, Kouga simply pushed it back in and held it. Getting the message, Inuyasha nodded and the ookami pulled it back out again.

Inuyasha began to massage the fake prick, using his lips to suck on it and his tongue to swipe over the head and under where the frenulum would be. He pursed his lips and bobbed as Kouga thrust the dick in and out with initially shallow thrusts that he gradually deepened. Inuyasha sucked on the dick as it was pulled out and hummed and licked the shaft as it was thrust in.

He had to admit, it was much easier with a more manageable, and fake, penis to practice on. With Kouga his jaw was stretched far as it would go and the head and first few inches of shaft had his mouth utterly full. Not to mention he had his owner’s most sensitive, prized bits between his dog hanyou teeth.

With the fake cock though, it was much easier to replicate the things his previous girlfriends had done for him. Which was working, going by how much interest Kouga was showing his actions. The wolf had him suck the cock for a good twenty minutes; leaving Inuyasha’s jaw a bit tired once he finally pulled it free and set it aside.

“That was a good boy Inuyasha, very good boy.”

“Thank you…sir, now please take this vibrator out! Or turn it the fuck off!”

“No way, the vibrator stays.”

“But it’s fucking agonizing.”

“It is not agonizing, vibrators are wonderful. You think it’s agonizing because you can’t make heads or tails of what it’s doing to you. You’re used to getting pleasure from your dick, when I first took you I jerked you off while I was fucking you. While I was fucking you locked, you enjoyed but there was still some discomfort and it was more about my pleasure than yours.

The vibrator though, is about your pleasure. I put it in there to make you feel good, but you aren’t used to receiving pleasure anally. Thus you feel like it’s too much, or it’s agonizing, because your experience as alpha tells you that you don’t get pleasure from back there. But you are getting it, and soon enough you’ll come to love having your anus filled.”

“Well, can you at least turn it down.”

“I can turn it up.” Kouga spoke as he notched it a level higher. “No more talk about your anus right now pup, we’re focusing on your mouth. You’re coming along nicely on the oral, very nicely. You need more time on the trainer, with bigger toys to adjust to my size, but you’re progressing well and your technique looks great. For now, you’re going to set to work on another oral talent.”

Kouga spoke as he leaned down and kissed Inuyasha, covering the pup’s lips with his own. The hanyou’s mouth opened and allowed Kouga’s tongue in, the wolf caressing the dog’s appendage with his own. The two stayed entwined, kissing as the wolf’s arms encircled the bound dog, for several minutes before the ookami pulled back once more.

“Well, I think I’ve got a pretty good handle on that one.”

“Oh that wasn’t the lesson koi; I just wanted to kiss you. No, your lesson is in pleasuring my anus with your mouth.”

“I…I have to suck your ass?”

“More or less, it’s more kissing and licking, teasing my ring with your tongue and spearing in with it. But yes, you’re going to worship my asshole.” Kouga spoke as he moved over the hanyou, squatting down over his face looking down the half-demon’s body.

“Do you have something…on your?”

“Yes I do, I prepared a nice little treat for you puppy. Fresh, homemade whipped cream. My hole is filled with it, and you’re gonna lick it all out.”

Inuyasha blushed feverishly at that, squirming in his restraints as his painfully hard cock made a renewed attempt at escape from its unyielding confines. He knew he didn’t have anything to worry about; Kouga like himself had no solid waste concerns being a demon. But still the thought of licking Kouga’s entrance scared and excited him.

Before the half-demon could find any time to protest Kouga had lowered himself onto his puppy’s face. Smothering the hanyou with his firm globes, Kouga rested and waited as the half-dog’s tongue came out to tentatively lick at his entrance. Rubbing himself against Inuyasha’s tongue and nose, Kouga pressed down a bit, signaling the boy to get to work.

“There we go boy, now lick that hole. Does it turn you on puppy, knowing you’re tied down tight and I can keep my ass on you as long as I want?”

Inuyasha moaned from between Kouga’s cheeks at that, and at the rather delightful dessert filling Kouga. The whipped cream was fluffy and light and delicious. It made for a rather nice pairing with the slightly salty skin of Kouga’s rear which Inuyasha lapped at, circling his tongue round the tight dark ring to thrust in occasionally.

There was plenty of it for him to enjoy; as Inuyasha licked the cream away Kouga’s entrance gave up more. It gave something else up too; as Inuyasha lapped he felt Kouga entrance dilate and something was pushed into his mouth. Tasting a fruity tanginess, he bit down to find it was a strawberry.

“Really?” Inuyasha questioned as he chewed and swallowed the delightful, cream covered fruit, grateful that Kouga had lifted his ass up for a few seconds.

“I said I had made you a treat. I was gonna make some of those shortcake dessert shells to go along with them but I didn’t think they’d survive being stuffed up my ass too well.”

Kouga dropped himself back over Inuyasha’s face as he squeezed a bit more of the cream onto the hanyou’s awaiting tongue. Plenty of the cream and what added up to a half dozen or so strawberries were consumed by the hanyou before finally Kouga was empty and every last little detail of his anus clean and utterly bathed by Inuyasha’s tongue.

Lingering, Kouga said nothing but merely enjoyed as Inuyasha kept licking, thrusting his tongue in deeper in search of more cream. Or really, just in want to tongue every inch of Kouga he could, though it was not exactly something Inuyasha realized as his tired appendage continued its search. After a few extra minutes though Kouga lifted off, swearing that the talented dog tongue tried to follow.

“That’s my good puppy; you just love licking Master’s hole.”

“So long as you keep it full of cream and fresh fruit I guess.”

“Hmm, you were burying your tongue in there long after you’d gotten the last drop of cream. I think you just like the taste of your alpha.”

“Flatter yourself some more wolf.” Inuyasha spoke sarcastically though his squirming had intensified in the sleep sack.

“No need, I have a cute hanyou doing that for me. Though joking aside, unless I give you permission I don’t want you eating strawberries or anything involving them anymore, not unless I feed them to you.”

“Feed them as in stuff them up your ass and make me lick them out?”

“Precisely.”

Kouga retrieved the vibrator’s remote and turned it up the final notch as he moved to grip his achingly hard cock, rubbing it against Inuyasha’s face and smearing his precum on the hanyou. Inuyasha bucked as much as his restraints would allow at that, his dick in utter agony in its confines.

“Kouga, please let my dick out.”

“Oh Inuyasha, I love you pup but the answer is no. I know you want out, bad, but you’ve got a ways to go. You’ll come to live with it, and I’ll help you every step of the way. But one thing I will not do is unlock that belt prematurely.”

“Fuck me.” Inuyasha knocked his head back against the comfortable bed, but relented in his struggle somewhat. Kouga leaned in and kissed the hanyou, consoling the pup and knowing first-hand what Inuyasha was currently feeling.

“Now, I’ll let you choose pet. If you want to stay in that sack, with the vibrator, I’ll go down to the kitchen and see what other things we can get you to lick out of my ass. Or, if you want to face the dungeon again I’ll untie you and take you down there for some more basic training and rules.”

“The basement, please. Just take this fucking vibrator out!”

“Alright, training it is. Though the vibrator isn’t coming out till we’re down there.”

And the glare Inuyasha sent his way could have melted lesser men.


End file.
